14th Division Squad Captain
by lovixinJhoi
Summary: Fem!Naruto. Naruki went to the world of soul Reapers to meet Gin, and Rangiku. Soon at a young age Naruki became a captain of a new squad, being the first captain 14th division squad Menos Hunters. But a tragic happens causing Naruki to disappear till 14 years later. Good Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Pairings up to you. The story is better then the summary! First Story
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Gin POV

I simply sat under a shade tree watching Naruki as she went over, and asked a few faver from her lieutenant. "Can you send these reports about the increase of Menos; Gillian level to the head captain?" She asked Mokari Namoma. Mokari simply nodded with a happy face. Usually if it was another person I would kill then at night, but Mokari only saw Naruki as someone to surpass.

Finally Naruki took notice of me under the tree, and waved with a huge, charming smile. I simply smiled back. Naruki quickly rushed to meet me for lunch. I stood up lazily waiting for Naruki to come out, and hop on back. Like I predicted, she came in running, when she got near enough she hopped on my back, wrapped her arms loosely around my neck, and her legs wrapped around my waist. I adjusted her on my back, then securely grabbed onto her legs so she wouldn't fall. Its funny. I'm three years older than her, but i'm still a lieutenant, while she's a captain with the second highest ranking squad, the head captain being the first. Her squad is known as the Menos Hunters. Specialised at defeating High class Hollows, and higher ranking one at that two.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" She asked while playing with my hair. "Some where," I simply replied. We walked around the Soul Society. People gave Naruki weird looks but never bothered to question it.

After a little while of walking we came by the cherry blossom park where Naruki loves so much. We walked towards her very own cherry blossom tree, that Byakuya made for her. Soon we were munching on Narukis favorite foods, talking, and just enjoying eachothers presence. Everything was perfect. Till one day.

On July 8th, Naruki was reported missing on her mission to take care of a group of Menos. We sent search squads all over the world, to look for her, but neither one found a

single trace of her. It was like she simply disappeared. After two years of searching we gave up, everything was different. Squad 14 never got a new captain. No one fitting enough to replace Naruki, and thats when…...I became…...A cold hearted snake. The captain of squad Three. The squad who picks on squad 14, under my orders.


	2. Ninjas and Soul Reapers

Kira Pov

All of us Soul Reapers are now walking in a strange area trying to find out where we are. All we know is that we are not in the human world where we are suppose to be.

Our home, the Soul Society was destroyed, and over ran by hollows, and we needed a new place to live but we ended up in this strange world.

All the captains, and the lieutenant are walking in the front, while we left the rest behind to try to look for another area with buildings. Gin. My captain was walking beside me, with the same snake like smile.

I remember when he was, all happy, and had a real smile on, that is before someone went missing. Gin had a best friend once, her name was Naruki. She was the captain of squad 14, and her luttenit was Mokari Namoma.

Rangiku, Gin, and Naruki. You would always see them together laughing, and having fun together. That is till 14 years ago, when Naruki suddenly went missing. and everything changed.

We sent tons of groups to try to find the missing captain, but it was like Naruki never existed. For Gin that was the hardest thing ever to find out Naruki went missing. He started to become more distance from everyone. For Rangiku, it took sometime but she got over it. But Gin, and Rangiku never talked, or hang out anymore.

We all continued walking before we found sight of a big wooden wall, surrounding a, what seems like a village. We soon found the entrance to the village, and we started to walk into the village, but we stopped when two mens yelled for us to hault. One of them spoke, and said "State you name, and business here!"

Captain Yamamoto was the one to answer "I am Yamamoto Genryusai, and these are my comrades. We are sorry to disrupt you, but you see we do not know where we are, and we just found this village."

"I see," A man with bandages wrapped around his face, and strange clothing spoke. "Well, i'll take you to our leader, if you will follow me," The bandaged man said. We all nodded, and followed the man.

The man introduced himself as Kotetsu Hagane. We passed by homes, and peoples along our way to the leader of this village.

Soon we entered a room, with plain yellow walls, green flooring. There were pictures all around the walls. In the center was a wooden desk, with papers on it. A blonde women, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a tiny purple like figure on her forehead. She had green clothing, and she looked annoyed, with a scowl on her face.

On her right was a person, with gray, and black clothing, and a black, and red cloak. She had long white, red, and blond hair the reached to her ankles, and her face was covered with a strange white fox mask.

The girl with the mask on quickly stepped forward, and directly spoke to Kotetsu "Who are these people?" Her voice silky but stern spoke. Kotetsu quickly told the problem, and quickly left the room.

Normal POV

The masked girl turned to the women seated at the desk, and spoke "What will you do Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade simple just looked at them. Her brown eyes piercing through them, like lasers. "Go back to you spot," was the word spoken from the blonde lady.

The masked girl just simple nodded, before lightly, and elegantly returning to her spot beside the blonde women, her black leather boots with heels, clicking on the wood tile flooring.

"State all you're name!" Was Tsunades words.

An old man, with a long white beard tied together with a purple tie, going criss cross top to bottom, wearing a black yutaka, and big white jacket, with the number one, on it written on black, spoke and said "I am Yamamoto Genryusai."

Next a women with short black hair, the same clothing as Yamamoto, but tighter fitting, and sandals, and cloth tied tightly around her two legs, and also with the number two written down on her clothing. Dark blue eyes stayed narrowed as the women spoke, and interdicted herself as "Soi Fong,"

A man in his late teens, with silver short straight hair, and a snake like smile, etched on his face. Wearing the same clothing as the other two, and with the number three. His voice relaxed, and snake like has spoken, and slowly said "I am Gin Ichimaru. The pleasure is all my."

Next up was a woman in her late 20s, long black slick hair tied into a braid in front of her face, same clothing as the others, with the number four. She spoke a simple, voice "I am Unohana Retsu."

Fifth up was was a man with brown messy hair, and glasses, on his face. Wearing the same closing, with the number five written on it. He spoke with a gentlemen voice "I'm Aizen Sosuke."

Sixth one has has also long black hair, with white accessories on it. Same clothing with the anime six, "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki."

Next one was an animal. He had a fox of a human sized human, and acted, and talked like human. He wore the same clothes with the number seven on it. He spoke with a gentle tone "I am Komamura Sajin."

The eighth one was a man, same clothing with everyone with the number eight, but it was covered with a pink Yutaka over it with flower design. He had a straw hat on covering his upper head. He had long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail. He had brown eyes, with a short beard. "I'mmmmmm Kyoraku Shunsui.

The ninth one was dark skinned google like glasses, his eyes were blind wore the same thing as the rest with number nine. He had an orange like thing on his neck. He had purple hair tied back into a ponytail, I with peace of strands left in front of his face. "I am Tosen Kaname. Please to meet you."

The tenth one was a man, that use be short now he's 5'4. He had a scowl on his face. He had white spiked up hair. With piece hanging above his face. He wore the same things like the other with number ten. He also had a green slash on over his clothing. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro."

The eleventh one was a bulky tall man. He had scars over his face. His long black hair spiked up I to eleven equal sections with bells at every end. He also had a black eye patch across his right wore the same thing with the number eleven. "I'm Zaraki Kenpachi," his tone was hard, and sharp.

The the twelfth one was a white man with black face paint. With golden stuff on his chin, and both ears. He had a strange white hat on. He also had purple cushions around his neck, same clothing with the number twelve. "I'm Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

The last one had a gentle smile. He had long white wore the same clothing with number thirteen. "I am Juushiro Ukitake."

Gin POV

I watched the girl beside the blonde haired women carefully. I wanted to know what would she should do if I try to attack. I made my mind up, and I want to test her out.

I quickly grabbed my zanpaktou, and quickly aimed it at the leader of this village, and extended it. Only skilled eyes can see what happening. To my surprise before the blade even extended half way I saw a flash of hair. When my eyes adjusted I saw the masked girl holding my blade with one hand easily. Then I felt a cold blade against the neck of my skin.

We all stiffened at the killing intent. "I consider you to be me patient. We still have people talking," her voice soft, and silky, but deadly. My eyes were wide. She had a zanpaktou. Narukis zanpakutou. I slowly put my sword away, trying to avoid the blade that was still against my skin. "I'm sorry. Please continue," where my simple reply. After I put my blade away, the women put her away two. Going back to her normal spot besides the 'leader.'

The last ones to introduce themselves were the humans. An orange haired one with a black yutaka, and a red slash over his shoulder, and his blade on his back, with white cloth surrounding it, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Then there is a big bulky dark colored boy. He wore normal human clothing. He was tall, and well built, but to built. He had dark hair covering his eyes. And he also looks depressed all the time, "Chad."

Next there was a Quincy! had dark blue hair, that was comed in half in the front. One side tucked in, another not. He wore his usual school uniform, which was a gray, and red shirt collar, and pants. And he always have a scowl on his face. Not to mention he's pretty much a nerd. Or what he prefers 'intelligence bad ass." "I'm Uryu Ishida, please to meet you."

Next was a girl. She had long orange hair. Her bangs split in half, like Uryu. She consisted a normal human clothes. Had a pink long sleeves, and a pink skirt, and brown boots. And to be honest, shes pretty dumb, "I...um I'm Orihime Inoue."

The next one was a soul reaper! She had short black hair, spiked in different directions on the back. Had dark blue eye. She had white ribbon tied around her waist. She stood tall like any nobility should. "I am Rukia Kuchiki."

The, and final one was an ex-captain! Had dirty blonde hair, and a green, and white striped hat covering his eyes. Wearing a black yutaka, and an big green jacket over it. He had his sword hidden away somewhere under her clothings. "I am kisuke Urahara."

"Now thats all over, tell me. Why should we trust you. Not to be rude but you may be spy's," Tsunade said, watching us cautiously.

"Spy's? Why would people spy in this village?" Ichigo said with curiosity. Tsunade just stared at him like he was stupid. "You may be spy's trying to gather information in this village." The masked girl said simply. Ichigo nodded, and a light tint of red ran across his face. Amusing.

Yamamoto all of a sudden walked forward only a couple of step toward the strange masked girl. The girl instantly wrapped around her sword hilt. The head captain finally spoke "Were did you get that sword? And please do tell me your name."

The girl relaxed just a little. She spoke hesitantly before saying "I do not know where I got this sword from. When I awoke I found it right besides me. And I am sorry. I am on duty so I can not tell you my real name. But please call me Fox." The old man simply nodded, and walked back to where he use to be.

Tsunade carefully watched us before quickly saying, "Fox please get out. And send up a sound barrier before you leave." That was a direct order I believe, because Fox quickly did what she was told.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

Sorry if this chapter wasent so good, but threw out this story it will get better!

Pairing for Naruki!

**Gin**

**Toshiro**

**Ichiro**

**Shirosaki**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya**

**Kisuke **

**Kira**

**Mokari**

**Juushiro**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke**

**Neji**

**Lee**

**Renji**

**Kiba**

**Gaara**

**Shuhei**

**Stark**

**Grmjow**

**Ulquiorra**

**and, Chad.**

**Place youre votes!**


	3. The day a captain went missing

Byakuya POV

"Have you ever herd a person named Naruki Uzumaki?" The leader of this village asked us. All of us of the time when Naruki was around stiffened, and stared wide eyes at the blonde women before us. "Yamamoto, please come here." The head captain did what he was told to, and was standing in front of the Blonde women's desk.

She then pulled out a couple of pictures, and layed it down in from of the old man. The old man instantly stiffened, and took one picture off the desk. "That masked women. Her name is Naruki is in it?" The old man asked. All of us who new her stared wide eyed.

Rukia didn't quite understand what was going on, and asked "Who is this Naruki person?" Juushiro who was standing next to her silently placed a hand on his lieutenant, and spoke carefully trying not to reavele to much detail "Have you ever herd rumors about a 14th division captain?" Rukia simply nodded. After a while of thinking Rukias eyes got wide. "This Naruki person. She's the 14th division captain?" Juushiro simply nodded, and spoke softly. "Yes she is. Her squad is well known for defeating Menos. But one incident happened."

Flashback. 14 years ago

Juushiro POV

All of the 13th court guard captain was standing infront of the head captain. The old man said that he had some important news to discuss with us. He also told us to bring our lieutenants, and he also brung Byakuya, Kisuke, and Yuruichi.

After everyone was In place he finally spoke with a sad, and guilty voice "Gin. I want you to control yourself. If you think you can't do that please leave this room." Gin just stared at him confused but he simply just stayed put, his eyes were closed like usuale.

"This meeting is about a certain mission that went horribly wrong. Out beloved 14th captain took that mission. As you now this was suppose to be a B rank mission, but it emulated to a S.A rank mission." Gins eyes opened in a stern gaze that made the old man pause for a minute or so. I just place a gentle hand on my lieutenant (ok in this story gin was the lieutenant of squad 13!) and Gin just relaxed, just a little tho.

"As you can see this mission was only suppose to be with Gillian, but it was an ambush." Rangiku, Gin, Kisuke, Yuruchi, me, Shunsui, and Byakuya eyes all widened in horror for the last part. "When we inspected the battle ground we found something disturbing. We fond several traces of no ordinary Gillian's, dozens of adjuchas, ..." The old man couldn't seem to continue without letting some tears fall, but a little which surprised us all.

Gillian's, and adjuchas. Those Naruki can handle easily, but... Soon my eyes widened even more. "We found about ten level class Vasto Lorde, ex-soul reapers, a couple of full ring users, and..." He paused as more tears came out of his eyes, as he slowly reached for something next to him.

He pulled out a shredded, and blood stained...captain coat. Narukis captain coat. "We fond no trace of Narukis spiritual energy. I knew that this mission may be an abush, but I still have this mission to Naruki, thinking she would handle it, but I guess I was wrong."

That captain now had several tears coming down his eyes. All of the people in this room even Chojiro. lieutenants to. Everyone was crying silently. Gin then all of a sudden stepped forward, and yelled at the head captain "IF YOU KNEW IT WAS AN ANBUSH WHY DID YOU GAVE THE MISSION TO NARUKI!" We were all silent understanding the anger coming from Gin. He loved Naruki to death, and to find out she was dead must be the hardest thing to here. "SHE THOUGHT OF YOU AS A FATHER, AND YOU EVEN WENT THREW ALL THAT TRUOBLE TO ADOPT HER! BUT YOU STILL GAVE THIS MISSION TO NARUKI! WITHOUT EVEN BACKUP!"

All our heart broke hearing those words come out of Gin. He respected the captains so much, he must be hurting to yell at the 'Head Captain.' Naruki. She created a deep bond with all of us here, and other soul reapers. To find out she might be dead is the hardest thing to even listen to.

Rangiku had her hand covering her mouth, as she cried. Gin, and Rangiku were the first friends Naruki had. Those two loved her too death. They were like three peas in a pod. So diffrent, but they were the most closest to Naruki.

"IF NARUKI WAS HEAD CAPTAIN, AND IF YOU WERE THE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 14 SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER SENT YOU IN THIS MISSION! YET ALONE!" Gin yelled once more, before running out the door. The head captain was silently clutching into Narukis captain coat, with tears streaming down his wrinkly face.

We sent hundreds of search squad for Naruki. But no one even found a trace of her. When years past by, I always see squad 3 bully on squad 14 under Gins dosent order, and I see Gin laoughing his ass aff, while watching. All I wanted to do was just choke Gin but restrained myself.

When Naruki went missing christmas was coming up soon, and Gin told me that was the day he would tell Naruki that he loves her, but that christmas was the most depressing christmas. The worst part was the day Narukis went missing was the day she became a proud powerful captain.

For each captain, the day they became one we will throw a huge party for them, but when it came to October ten (see what I did there.) is the most depressing day ever, and that was the day when Gin was at his cruelest.

Even after all this years I never thought Naruki was dead. We just need to look harder. Just barely, I can still feel her dreams cursing threw everyone. And I can see that her dreams still exist. Her dream to find true peace. I could still feel her determination. I could still here her voice telling all her plans about how the squads should work, if I just listen carefully. I know some peaple can here it, and feel it to, because sometime I see some of the captain, and lieutenants dazing off, when they get near the 14th division squads compound.

End of flashback

Normal POV

The room was quite after Juushiro told his story of his past.

* * *

**Hey Gus I hope you guys enjoy this chapter **

**Gin:yes I hope you enjoyed me yelling at the head captain**

**Rangiku: yeah Gin. You were abit to dramatic **

**Gin: says the one who looked like sh*it after crying.**

**me: don't get so violent! **

**anyone these are the polls so far!**

**Narukis pairing **

**Gin**

**Toshiro-2**

**Ichigo-3**

**Shirosaki**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-2**

**Kisuke**

**Kira**

**Mokari**

**Juushiro**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke**

**Neji**

**Lee**

**Renji**

**Kiba**

**Gaara**

**Shuhei**

**Stark**

**Grmjow**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi**

**and, Chad.**

**Place youre votes!**

**votes ends at the 14th chapter! (See what I did there.)**

**ICHIGOS WINNING!**

**ichigo: I am?**


	4. Doing a favor

**HEY! Sorry if you the chapters have been really short! I'll try to make it longer! But yeah sorry I've been really busy, with me traveling, and stuff. But yeah I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Tsunade POV

I listen carefully as Juushiro told the story in his view. I need them to do a favor for me, but I don't think they won't be to happy. "We found Naruki in the forest not to far from this village. She was severely injured, and considering her age we thought she would have died. But lucky for her she survived, and made an amazing come back," I spoke, gathering everyone attention. "I have a favor to ask all of you."

Yamamoto took his gaze away from the picture of Naruki he was holding, and looked at me. This is gonna break them, I thought irritated. "I don't want you going to Naruki, and saying she is a Soul Reaper, or even talk about her past. Nothing. She is going remain unaware that she was a captain, and a Soul Reaper! Understood!" I said strictly toward the ones I saw when I asked Inoichi to check the girls memory.

"WHY!" Byakuya said a bit to loudly. Everone started to protest, even the one Naruki did not know. I sighed mentally. I should hurry up, and find someone to take my place. "Please tell us why," Juushiro said in a normal voice, gently, and kindly.

"When we found her, and when we took care of her injuries, when she came to she didn't remember any of her past," I said looking down at the pictures I laid down on my desk. "I still don't under stand why," the one named Ichigo spoke. I grunted in irritation. "Naruki. Shes the savior of this village. Her father Minato Namikaze, was a Soul Reaper. But only a few hours when Naruki was born both her parents died. After a couple of days she was born, all of a sudden she went missing. We didn't know where she went. But we looed desperately for her, but we never found her, till 14 years. When she woke up without knowing her past. Naruki she caries allot of peoples burden, sadness, and anger. She already faints allot due to stress, of not knowing her past. But slowly, very slowly she's getting glimpses of her past. I want her to remember on her own, without any one help. Think about it. How would she feel if a group of people, she dosent remember comes up to her, and says 'Hey you're a Soul Reaper you fight Hollow, we use to be child hood friends. You went missing due to a mission. So you you're the captain of the 14th division squad!'" I spoke, while looking threw some files.

Everyone nodded in understanding. When I found the right files, I took them out, and handed it to the old man infront of me. He took it without questions, and asked what it is. "It's her records. What ever she does is written down in there, and some of her personal information, I consider you read it some other times. But that file contains all her missions, success, and failures, her relitives, some other stuff." Yamamamoto nodded, and tucked it away in his coat.

"Knowing that you are no danger to this village, but we do still need to take some precocions to make sure nobody is suspicious. You will be needed to go threw some stuff, before you can roam around this village, and some other stuff. Narukis will be taking care of those stuff for you, with some other people.

I then grabbed the phone, and called in Naruki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke, and Itachi Uchiha (because Narukis wasent in the village when Sasuke was growing up Itachi never murdered the Uchiha, and the clan, and the village had a peacefull agreement.)

After a few minutes of waiting, the five people I requested came walking in the door. Naruki was the who came in first, and walked besides me again. "I have a special mission, it's not an ANBU mission, Itachi, Fox," I spoke.

I explained the mission to the it was a simple one. Just give them a special shot, which will allow us to track there every move, and to make them a special ID, and explain how we work here.

Toshiro POV

We followed the group of people before us. Them intruding he selves, and us doing the same. We walked down a hall, with diffrent people, but I noticed one thing they all had in commen. They were wearing a head band with a leaf like drawing on it.

I was walking beside Rangiku, but I could tell she just wants to ask so many questions to Naruki, but she restrained herself. Itachi was walking from a fair distance away from the rest of the group, Sasuke was scowling at Sakura, as she tries to flirt with him like a desprate puppy. Narukis, and Hinata were walking side by side but they never talked.

Soon we reached an office. It was a simple white, and blue office, we figured it was Narukis office because she sat down on a coffy white chair, and infront of her was a simple white desk with some papers. The room itself was fairly simple. It had a couple of pictures. Against the walls were white, and blue chairs. For a simple room it was quote a big room. "Sakura, Sasuke can you get the stuff for the shots?" Naruki asked those two nodded, and left the room.

Soon there was a ringing like sound coming from some where. Naruki just reached in her pocket, and pulled out a watch. "My shift is over," we could here her murmmer. She rolled her chair towards the window, she gazed at the blue, dark sky's. We couldn't see her face, but she took off her mask, and she was just holding it in her hand.

I never met this person, but the older people do. Soon Sakura,many Sauke came in caring several trays of liquids, and vials. They out it on Narukis desk. Naruki then turned her seat, and glided back towards her desk.

When I saw her face, a small blush brushed against my face. She had an amazing shocking blue yes, she had a slim face, and three like whisker marks on each cheek, of hers.

She sighed, and started to work on all the shots. She asked Hi at a to check each shot carefully to see if anything is wrong. Hinata fond nothing wrong with anyone. Naruki then looked for a camra. She then grabbed a pen, and a note pad. She went to the front of her desk, and sat on it faceing us. She looked around for a pair of gloves. When she found one she just put it on. "Ok line up." We did what we were told. She asked for our right hand, and she gave our shot, and then took sour pictres, and asked a few personal questions, and wrote it down on her notepad.

(To let you know the hollow parts of Ichigo was separated from his body so yah.)

Once she was done she handed all her informations, and her camra to Itachi, and her went out the office. She shoed the rest of the people, and she the. Stared at us. "Ninjas." Was her only words. "What?" I asked.

"Ninjas. This world had ninjas all over it. Now do you now what ninjas are?" Naruki asked us. Ichigo just simply awnsered "Isint ninjas just wear black clothing, amd secretly move in the dark, and just kill people." After that Naruki just glared at he, and sighed once more.

"Ninjas are type of people with special abilities. Some are born into clans. Or some were just villagers. To become a ninja you have to enter the ninja academy, and pass the test. Then you are assigned to a three squad team, with an elite Jonine. The highst level of a ninja besides the Kage levels, which are the people who are leaders of the villagers. But once we past the academy test we have to take another test with you jonine teacher, and let you teacher decide wether yo pat, or get sent back to the academy. Ninjas have something called chakra. Chakra in one of youre source of power. You combine you're chakra with you're spiritual energy, and you release that chakra, and spiritual pressure with hand sights. There are a chopped of types of Justus. There are ninjutsu, genjutsu, and tiejustsue. Those are three main qualities you need to become a ninja. Ninjutsu are jutsue that are used for attacks. Genjutsu are mind illusion, great for confusing, or damaging someone mind, or just as a destarcations, or to deceive an opponents. We ninjas are created to defend a village that we are born in. There are five great ninja nations. One is the hidden leafe village, hidden rock village, hidden sand village, hidden cloud village, and hidden mist village. Usually ninjas are born into a clan. But there are very rare occasions they were born into a modern has chakra in them, they just need to connect with there spiritual self, and find, and pull there chakra out. Chakra is usually blue, but there are very few occasions were there are diffrent colered chakra. Like a tailed beast chakra which is red."

It took some time for us to proses it but Rukia spoke up, and said "What is a tailed beast?" Narukis hesitated before awnsering "Tailed beast are huge demons. There are total of nine tailed beast. One-nine. Nine neigh the strongest. Usually to keep the tailed they are sealed into someone, and the someone becomes a Jinchuriki. Tailed beast have massive, abnormal chakra reserves, but they need a powerfull stable seal, or the tailed beast can corrupt you, and take care over your body. But Jinchurikis don't have it easy. Allot of people fear them for what they might become. Or some people think we are the tailed beats. We jinchuriki has to deal with allot of stuff, and we need to keep our emotions in check or the tailed beasts will take over our body."

'We.' Does she mean she is a jinchuriki to?

* * *

**Hope you enjoy**

**Narukis pairing**

**Gin**

**Toshiro-2**

**Ichigo-4**

**Shirosaki**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-3**

**Kisuke**

**Kira**

**Mokari**

**Juushiro**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke**

**Neji-1**

**Lee**

**Renji**

**Kiba**

**Gaara**

**Shuhei**

**Stark**

**Grmjow**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi-2**

**and, Chad.**

**Place youre votes!**

**votes ends at the 14th chapter! (See what I did there.)**

**And ichigo is still winning! Well what can I say he does have the number one in his name! **


	5. Festival night

**Me:hey guys! Before you read this chapter I would like to say some few stuff I forgot to mention! **

**There may, or may not be OC characters, and there also may be gender changes other the Narutos, and also that I'm working with some people with this stories, here are the people:**

**Angilke**

**Ashley**

**Star**

**Toby**

**Samantha**

**Joedy!**

**They don't have an account, but if there are diffrent writing patterns, you already know why!**

**Gin: She does not own Bleach**

**Naruki: Nor Naruto**

**me: sure just rub it in my face! Any way hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Gin POV

After Naruki was done explaineing she then hopped off her desk, and looked threw some files of hers. Once she found the right file she was looking for she grabbed it, and opened it up. There were just plain white paper with writing on it. She then grabbed a pen. She traced, and underlined some stuff, before looking for something is the file. Soon she found several pictures of...our zanpakutou, but she just set it to the side. She continued to look threw some paper works, before finding a certain paper. She quickly read threw it, and tucked it away in the files folder, with the other paper works. She grabbed the folder, and stood up.

Naruki walked over to the right side of the wall, were a file cabinet was. She opened the third drawer, and tucked it away. She then looked in the second drawer till she found a particular file, that says classified. Naruki just tucked it away in her coat. "Come on. We need to see were you will be staying." Soon we were all walking to the leader of this village.

I glanced at Mokari, and I could see that he just wants to reach out, and hug her. Before we entered the Hokages room, a white haired man with his hair sticking up, his headband covering his right eye, and a mask covering up his face. "Can you please check up on Itachi, to see what's taking him so long?" The white haired man just nodded, and made a turn to the right. Soon we enterd the Hokages room, another person took over Narukis place.

"Lady-Tsunade we need to discuss were they will be living." Tsunade just simply nodded, and suggested "The Namikaze clan district?" The man beside her quickly tried to protest saying "But that is the fourth Hokages clan district!" Tsunade simple nodded in agreement. "The only district we have left is the abondened area which is out of question. What about the Uzumaki district. (They rebuilt the Uzumaki compound near by the village.)"

"Is that okay with you Naruki?" Tsunade asked. "Due to only me living in the district it will take about a day to get the compound ready. But surely we can get it done in a couple of hours. But I don't mind them living in the Uzmaki district."

"But Lady Uzumaki! That is a special place! You can not just let strangers in the district! As the future heires you must think this threw! For all we know they can be spy's!" The man besides the Hokage tried to protest. Naruki just smiled, and said "I don't mind at all! Plus I'll like the company. It gets kinda lonly living in a district all alone," Naruko said that with a sad tone, but she had a pain smile on.

It broke my heart to see her in pain. But soon she wiped off the pained smile, and continued to jus stand there. "Alright. I send a couple of people to fix up the compound," Tsunade said sighing.

"Alright then! Now that's over I need to go meet up with my team!" Naruki said cheerfully. She then just walked out the door. Tsunade told us to just to do what ever, till then. We decided to just walk around the village as a group. When we reached outside I saw Naruki being yelled at, by three kids. "You're late sensai! Explain yourself!" A girl with orange hair sticking up in a V shape. She had an green skirt, reaching her knee, a pink shirt, with a dark blue vest over it. She also wore brown boots, and a shinobi headband on, covering her forehead, also two red ovels on her cheeks.

Naruki rubbed the back of her head, and spoke "Sorry but I had some stuff to do! But any way I have a team excercise!" At that the three kids soon perked up at this. "Considering you have horrible spying skills, we will be playing hide and seek! You have 30 seconds to hide!" After that Naruki then turned around with her eyes closed, and started to count from 1-30.

The three kids then took off on three diffrent directions. After Naruki counted to ten, she opened her eyes, and then just leaned against the wall she was by. She took out a book, and started to read. After about 15 minutes of reading Narukis shut her book, and stuffed it away.

She just started to walked down the street, not minding on finding the three kids. Soon she stopped by a store, and she continued to look around, till she found a certain book. She then walked towards the women's clothing area. Soon we herd a light muffled scream. When she finally came out the store she was holding the girl from earlier before.

She continued walking around the village, still holding onto the girl. Soon she stopped by the book store. She continued looking threw the store, till she found a book call 'Make out Tattic.' She then turned to the math section of the book shop. You could also hear a muffled scream of a little boy. Soon Naruki was holding onto the brown haired boy. His hair was flat, and aphis head protected was also covering his fourhead. He wore a black long sleeve, and coler jacket, with a pair of gray pants. He also wore bandage around his legs, blue shinobe slippers, and round glasses.

Soon Naruki stopped by an academy. She greeted teacher there, but she never enterd inside the academy soon she just stopped by a tree, with a swing attached to it, and sat on the swing. Using her legs to move her back, and forward. After a couple of minutes just sitting there, she just punched the tree carefully, causing the whole tree to shake, and the last of the three kids to fall out. He had dark brown hair sticking up, his forehead protector was worn like the others. He had a green jacket, a long blue scarf, and brown pants, and the same blue shinobe slippers.

"Man boss! You found all of us!" But Naruki was already walking away, but before that she tossed each one of them a scroll. "Learn how to seal you chakra!" Was her only words before walking away. The three kids looked, at the scroll, and hurried away.

Soon the sun went down, and it went dark. But instantly we could hear a festival start in the village. Right now we were all in the park, we saw fireworks, and saw a couple of people wearing yutakas, and with festival things, which made me remember something.

Flash back

Gin POV

We were waking across the Soul society. Today we were throwing a festival for the honer of Naruki. Today was October 10, the day when squad 14 was created, and Narukis became a captain. We were walking to have a ceromany with just the captains, luttenits, and 3rd seats were attending. I was beside Juushiro, while a was just silently waiting for the star of this party to come. "Man even Naruki is late to her own party," I herd Shunsui spoke, while taking a sip of his drink.

"Well what do expect from the captain of squad 14. She's probably off some where drinking," Yuruichi spoke, and Soi Fong just agreed, while standing beside the captain of squad two.

Soon the door came opening, and reveled the girl we were waiting for. She stared around the room before laughing nervously "Hahaha! Don't tell me I'm the last one here!" The girl had a light blue yutaka on, with light pink cherry blossomes on it. He long white, red, and blonde hair was curled, and the top section was tied into a high ponytail, her bangs flowing across her face. She has simple makeup, but she wore a light red lipstick. She was wearing her usuale black combat boots, and her fingerless black, white, and blue gloves, with a metal plate on the back of her hand. Her eyes shocking blue eyes sparkled in the silver, and white lighting of the room. She had a already bitten cotten candy in her left hand, and in her right hands were full of hard candy. The beautifull girl was Naruki Uzumaki. The 14th division captain.

She closed the door silently, after stuffing her candy into her pocket. "Welcome Naruki," the head captain spoke. "Yeah! Great to be here!" Naruki said still laughing nervously. "Sorry if I'm late." After that the party continued, everyone was having fun. When music came on, everone started to dance, even the head captain. I danced along with Rangiku, but when I searched for Naruki on the dance floor, I saw her leaning against the wall, she was standing under a air conditioner. She shivered abit but she never moved to a diffrent place. She was just gazing amlesly across the room, her eyes really not focused on anything.

I could see she was putting more wait in her right leg, then on her left leg, and she was nursing her right arm elbow. I frowned at that. Was she injured? I thought, as I left Rangoku, and started to walked over to Naruki.

When her eyes finally focused, and she spotted me she instantly smiled. When I reached her, I gave her a quick hug, before asking "Are you okay? You don't seem to be having fun, this is your party." Naruki just lightly punched me on the chest, and spoke "I'm actually fine! I'm just abit tired! This all!" After making sure she wasent lying, I just continued to talk with her, and soon some how I was leaning really close to her. After realizing I was only a couple of centimeters from her lips, I straitened up nervously, and tried to act like nothing was wrong.

I didn't realize it, but everyone has stopped dancing to study me, and Naruki.

Juushiro POV

When I saw Gin walking off the dance floor, I stopped dancing with Shunsui, and looked at were Gin was walking. Then I noticed he was walking towards Naruki. They gave each other a hug, but when I saw Gin hug back Naruki, he was rubbing her back affecinatly, which I smiled at. Gin told me his obsession of Naruki, but I thought he was being a bit to dramatic, but when I see Gin hanging out with Naruki, he always looks at her with loving eyes, but Naruki is just obliviouse to the love Gin feels for her.

Soon I saw them chatting, and laughing together. Soon everyone stopped dancing to see the two kids. Soon Naruki, and Gin started to challenge each other, but every word Gin said, he leaned in closer, before there lips were really close. When Gin finally relised that he straightened his back, and laughed nervously.

"Well it looks like we have a young couple here," Kisuke said while grabbing his fan, and chuckling lightly. But when the two kids turned around, and started to walk over to us, we hurriedly continued to dance, to act like we weren't watching them.

They continued to dance, and talk to each other, before the old man told us to line up, and be silence. He was standing in front us, and he called Naruki.

When Naruki walked up to him. She just stood there with her hands resting against the back of her bed, and she was laughing nervously.

"Naruki Uzumaki. Captain of squad 14. Today we celebrate the day you became a proud young captain, of the squad well known of the Menos Hunters! We will like to celebrate the 10th year of you becoming captan (see what I did there! ;P) !"

Soon everyone in the room cheered, and we continued to celebrate the special day outside, and with the rest of the Soul Reapers.

Gin POV

I watched as Naruki jumped around, danced, and laughed with every one, while eating her candy.

End of flashback

Gin POV

As I remembered the past, a small pained grin sketched onto my mouth, soon the girl I was thinking about came walking towards us, with a couple of files.

"Come on. I'll show you where you will be staying for now on," Naruki said, while looking threw the files she was carrying. She started to walk off, and we followed her. We past by mobs of people partying, and enjoying the lights, and fireworks.

Naruki paid no attention to the what so ever. Soon we entered a district, with red, blue, white, and black houses. "For now you will need to sleep in my mansion till morning, because preparing the houses took longer, then it was suppose to. And here." She handed us out IDs with our pictures, and some other stuff. "You will need to use that to acces my Mansion, hand show that to anyone who asks for them okay? If you want you can join the festival." After that she just walked away, but she just simply told us the way to her mansion, which she didn't really need to because, that mansion was big.

* * *

**This is the end of this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Narukis pairing**

**Gin**

**Toshiro-2**

**Ichigo-4**

**Shirosaki**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-3**

**Kisuke**

**Kira**

**Mokari**

**Juushiro**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke**

**Neji-1**

**Lee**

**Renji**

**Kiba**

**Gaara**

**Shuhei**

**Stark-1**

**Grmjow**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi-2**

**and, Chad.**

**Place youre votes!**

**votes ends at the 14th chapter! (See what I did there.)**

**And ichigo is still winning! Well what can I say he does have the number one in his name!**

**but also Stark entered thecompition! **


	6. Remember

Juushiro POV

We all decide to just sleep for tonight, not wanting to go to the festival. We walked down the path Naruki told us to. It was a huge compound, but it looked deserted, like no one has lived here. Then I remembered Narukis word and stared wide eyed. So she's the only one that lives here. I could tell everyone was thinking the same bacause they were staring wide eyed at this place.

When we reached the huge mansion, I could see was covered in a light red coler, with splashes of white here, and there. All sorts of roses surrounded the whole tire mansion itself, there were cleaned windows, and there were some few Halloween decorations, but there was nice lighting outside. When we entered threw the door, we had to scan our ID cards, to allow the second door to open. Soon we were engulfed by a beautiful house.

The room you first walk in was a simple mint blue, with light green colers. There were simple white couches for you lounge on, and a simple clear glass coffe table, with white roses in the middle, in a beautifull white, and mint blue vast. There were couple of pictures with diffrent saying, but the one saying that captured my eyes were the one that was written in blue ink that said "If you break the rules, you are regarded as scum. But if you abonden a comrade you are worse then scum."

Soon a girl with a mint blue maid outfit came out walking. She had light purple hair, dull blue eyes, she was pale, but she had allot of makeup on. She had black smokey eyes, with red tinted cheeks, and red lipstick. She adjusted her uniform to show more of her curves, and clevlege. She spoke in a seductive voice "Lady Naruki can not attend dinner tonight, because she has plenty of work to do, but please if you follow me I will show you to the dinning rooms," after that she turned around, and started to walk threw the house. We passed by many rooms with the same coler scheme as the one we saw before. The only thing that was running this beautiful house was the maid that was trying to seduce us men.

Soon we reached a room, with a much more dark blue mint coler it had a silver chandelier hanging over the middle of the room. A white long rectangle table was in the middle, with comfy red chairs, with cushions were white. But on the table was a huge feasts it had chicken, soup, pork, BBQ, breads, deserts, and many more. "Please pick any wear to sit, just call me if you need anything. I am Amanda by the way." After that Amanda bowed down, showing off her bum, which I looked away disprovingly.

After she left we sat down. And started to enjoy ourselves to the feast. But we heard a groan, coming from the room next to the dinning room. We saw what we thought was the living room. It had the same mint blue coler, but with diffrent colers. It had a tv, couches in the center of the room, and a oak coffe table, with paper works spread out on it.

But we saw Naruki wearing a mint blue loose tank top, she wore a white cardigan over it, and she had white shorts on also with white furry boots. She was holding up a phone with a scowl on her face. "Tell the stupid council to die!" She screamed out the phone, soon she put the phone on speakers, and laid it on the coffe table. "Yes but the council wishes for you to leave the village for now," the person on the phone spoke.

Naruki let out a irritated grunt before awnsering the person. "I don't work for the council! I work for the Hokage, and I have my duties, as one of the Hokages protectors," Naruki retorted back, with a huge scowl on her face. "But Lady Naruki!" The person in the phone shouted back. "Look here I'm getting my mission tomorrow okay? After I get the mission I'll be out of the village for awhile!" The person on the phone became quite, thinking about what Naruki said. "Okay Lady Naruki. I will tell the Council member that." Then the phone went beep, signaling the person on the phone has hung up.

Naruki just scowled at the now silent phone. She then sat down on the floor, and continued to look threw her paper works. After sorting some stuff out she just grabbed a pile of paper works. She somehow managed to create a little fire on her fingere tip, and she burned the papaer works, and she just threw in the trash can.

She the grabbed a scroll of some sort. It had diffrent kanji signs, and drawings. She silently made a hand sigh, and watched as another, big scroll popped up. She grabbed the scroll, and started to read threw. Soon we just continued to eat our dinner. But in the middle of dinner a man with long spikey hair, weird clothing, and red marks under his eyes. He just took a seat at the end of the table, not even caring to intrurduce himself. He just grabbed his food on his plate, and walked were Naruki was. "Hey kido! How's life treating you. You're head doing any better?" The white haired man said playfully, while sitting besides her. She just glanced at him before continuing her reading.

"I have set up a training excercise, with you're new friends over there. Because you know, a war is coming soon, and we need all the military force we can use!" Naruki finally sighed, and rolled up the scroll, and set it aside. "What do you want Pervy Sage?" Was her only reply. "Why you brat! I am the legendary toad sage! I'm master Jariya! A fantastic researcher!" The one named Jariya said. "Naruki just grunted in annoyance "You mean reaserch as an excuse to spy at women's, at the hot spring."

"Why you little brat! Well what can you know you're just a kid." After that left his mouth, he was sent flying into the wall, causing it to shake abit. While Narukis fist was were Jariya was.

Jariya was out cold with that punch, so Naruki, just called in Amanda. When Amanda came in she saw the white haired man on floor, and she quickly went to work

Naruki POV (ha! But you didn't see that coming,did yah!)

I simply just went up my room, my room was a fun room. It had a simple mint white walls, and a fluffy white carpeting. Ow has a light green drawer desk, which I place all sorts of stuff. My bed was a queen size bed with white, blue, silver, and green coloring. I had a white bed desk by my bed, with a blue lamp, scrolls, and books on it. It had bathroom connected to it. My room had a wall just for my scrolls, and other ninja supplies.

I walked slowly in my dark room till I found my bed. I just climed in it, and tucked myself in the covers. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Narukis dream_

_I found myself in a dark black place. I couldn't see any light, I was just sorronded by darkness. I started to here whispers, that a couldn't understand. Soon I herd a man, with a dark muscular voice spoke "Naruki. You still don't remember me?" _

_He emerged from the darkness. He had sky blue hair, it reached to his neck, and was ruffled at the top. He was well built, he wore a blue haori (a coat reaching to the ankle) with a darker blue flames design at the bottome. He had a sword like my by his waist. He wore simple dark skinny jeans, with two white bands around his left leg. He had on short dark blue boots on. His facial features were soft, and gentle. He had pale skin, and had light gentle blue eyes. He would look normal, if for not the blue hair, and if blue flames didn't surround him._

_Is he part of my past? Who is he? I want to know! I slowly made my way toward him. When I was about a foot and a half away from hm I stopped. I spoke in a shakily voice "W-who are you? Are you part of my past?" I said. He smiled sadly, before walking towards me. "You can hear me, and see me. Finally." I could here him whisper. When he was close enough he reached out, and hugged me, protectively, and gently. "I've been trying to call you, for so long." He spoke once more, resting his chin ontop of my head. His hug felt...so comforting. Like I knew this man for a long time already. _

_Soon my eyes widened as I was remembering something._

_Flash back_

_Naruki POV _

_I found myself in this upside down city, while I was hanging upside down ontop of a building, but I felt, and I looked like I was standing the right way. Soon I found myself looking at a man almost dressed in blue (it's that guy from her dream), he was just standing there with a bright smile on his face. "Naruki-chan," he greeted me._

_I watched the man carefully, as he made his was towards me, and the blue flames following him. "W-who are you!?" I yelled out confused. The man just chukled before he was standing right infront of me. He slowly grabbed my hand, and entwined out fingers together. "I'm you partner of course," he spoke with a gentle, and caring voice. "Partner?" I asked again confused. The man before me just smile, and the grabbed my right hand, and entwined our fingers together, like he did to my left hand. "Were partners. We work together. Were at each other's side. You wield me, while I give you my powers."_

_Powers, I thought. I started to think before my eyed widened. "Y-you're my Zanpaktou!" I stated looking at him with wide eyed. He just nodded, and smiled gently once more towards me. "Do you know me?" He asked. I suddenly frown, and shook my head, and said sorry. "Well I bealive you're ready to hear my name." He the pulled me into a a securing hug, and spoke "My name is…" at first I thought said nothing, but then I silently herd him speak his name._

_End of flashback_

_I stared wide eyed, as I remembered. Soon a small smile grazed on my face, before I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist.__** "Kaze Ruyuu (Wind Dragon)" **__I spoke gently, and after I said that, he tightened the hug. "Finally." I herd him whisper. "After 14 years you remember me." _

_I smiled gently, before my eyes widened again while seeing images flash threw my eyes, fast._

_First image_

_**"BLOW: Kaze Ruyuu"**__ I shouted, as my blade glowed, to reavele a black, and white huge shape scyth. I faced the gilions before. I raised my scyth, and shouted __**"KAZE BUREKA ( wind slicer )"**__ a huge wave of visible blue wind slashed at the gilions, slashing it in half._

_Second image_

_"You have one more day to achieve Bankai!" Ruyuu yelled, while slashing me with visible blue wind. I quickly grabbed the closes Zanpaktou I could find, which was a scyth shape, and I quickly yelled __**"KAZE BUREKA!"**__ After that I hit Ruyuu disappeared, and gently said "you're training is done."_

_Third image _

_"My name is Naruki Uzumake. Who are you two?" I asked the two kids infront of me. A silver haired boy, with a brown yutaka on spoke, "I'm Gin Ichimaru." Next a orange haired girl, with the same light brown yutaka as Gin spoke "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."_

_I stared at them before saying, with a huge grin "You both have weird names! Were gonna be bestfriends!" The two people infront of me smile gently, and nodded._

_Fourth image_

_I stepped forward, and man with long white hair, wearing the captain uniform, he greeted me infront of the whole squad "I am Juushiro Ukitake. What's youre name young one," he spoke with such a gentle voice, and smile. "I-I'm Naruki Uzumaki, Captain Ukitake!" I spoke trying not to stutter so much._

_Juushiro placed a gentle hand ontop of my head, and ruffled my hair gently. "I bealive you're the youngest recruite we had in decades," he said. Soon he pulled something out of his pocket, and kept giving me tons of candy, and snacks. Soon I couldn't carry anymore, and I accidently dropped it on the floor. Captain Juushiro finally stopped giving me stuff, and his luttenitt chukled, and kneeled to be eye level with me. "Sorry Naruki-chan. Captain over there just loves to give young people candy, and snacks. He use to do this to me when I first came, and even still now. So please don't mind him, with all the food. I'm Kain Shiba by the way. And he's just excited to have one of the youngest shinigami, known, I use to be the youngest one to become on, but you're the youngest by three years!"_

_I didn't pay any attention to him, while I just sat down infront of the snack before me with wide eyes. "Naruki?" Kain said. But I just ignored him, and started to eat the snack, and candy, while captain just laughed, and started to give me more, while the whole 13th division smile lightly at the sight. _

_Fifth image_

_"Kain," I sniffled, while I stood under the rain, infront of the grave of Kain Shiba. We never found his body, but we still made a proper grave for him (I know they found his body, but still!) it's been two moths since Kain died, but I never got over it. He was like a brother to me, and I missed him so much. _

_I've been out in the rain for six hours now. Today is Kains birthday, and I just wish he was here, with him. "Why did you have to die," I said trying to make the tears go away, but they just continued._

_Soon it stopped raining over me, and I was hugged from Juushiro, and Unohana. Juushiro then checked over my whole body. "You had the whole seratie going in chaos looking for you!" Juushiro said with realif, and a worried tone. He then relised where we where, and just continued to hug me. While I clutched on Unohana, and Juushiro crying._

_Sixth image_

_"How would you like to be my luttenitt?" Juushiro asked me, while we were eating dango, with some tea. I stared wide eyed at him, and he spoke once again "You are young, but you have great potential in you. With enough experience, and good training you can became a great Soul Reaper."_

_I just stared at him with a huge smile, before nodding my head eagerly._

_Seventh image _

_"Byakuya! Yuruichi! Kisuke!" I ran up to the three. Soon I came to a stop infront of Kisuke. "Happy Birthday Kisuke!" I greeted happily! The 12th captain blushed slightly before saying a small thank you. Soon I spent the day with the three celebrating._

_Eighth image._

_"Naruki. Not only all the captains, complimented you, and agreed that you are captain level, but you have also impressed the royal army itself! I here by grant yourself as the captain of squad 14! You are to find, and make you squad! We wish you luck!" The Head Captain spoke to me, and the other captains gave me a proud smile._

_End of images _

After the images stop, I instantly bolted out of bed, from my alarm clock.

**This is the end of this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Narukis pairing**

**Gin-1**

**Toshiro-3**

**Ichigo-5**

**Shirosaki**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-5**

**Kisuke**

**Kira**

**Mokari**

**Juushiro**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke-1**

**Neji-2**

**Lee**

**Renji**

**Kiba**

**Gaara**

**Shuhei**

**Stark-1**

**Grmjow**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi-2**

**Kaze Ruyuu**

**and, Chad.**

**Place youre votes!**

**votes ends at the 14th chapter! (See what I did there.)**

**Ichigo, and Byakuya are tied in first place!**

**but Gin, And Sasuke have joined in!**

**but lol so there's I new member! KAZE Ruyuu!**


	7. Training to Remember

Sorry if I was short.

any way I don't own bleach, or naruto!

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Narukis POV

When I got my breathing in check, and finally shut my alarm clock I just on the bed. I was thinking about my dream. I didn't want to bealive it. So I did the only thing I shoved it all away thinking it was all just a dream. Except for those parts with Kaze Ruyuu.

I finally found the strength to getup. I just slowly grabbed my clothing's today, I had the day off from my ANBU dudies so just grabbed my normal ninja clothes. Which was a plain mint blue tank top, with black designs, I wore mint blue leggings, with my black shorts. I had a jacket on, which was only zipped up less then halfway, I also wore my black combat boots, with mint blue trimmings. I also took my ninja belt, pouches, and my forehead protecter.

After making sure I had everything I need, I just went in my bathroom. I took a shower, and got dried, and wrapped the towl around my body. I moved to the sink, and stared at my tired looking face. I just washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair, and dried it. Soon I just placed it in a ponytail leaving my bangs, and prices of strands loose. After that I just grabbed my concealer, and powder. I covered up mu under eyes, and anything else that made me look tired.

After that I just placed my clothes on. The only thing I need was my sword, after looking at the empty sheath. After going to the left side of my room, I grabbed my kunies, expulsion tags, scrolls, sealing scrolls, shurikens, and some other etc. After getting all the stuff I need, I placed it in a little bag to sort threw everything outside my room.

When I walked out I was welcomed with silence. I sighed heavily before making my way to the stairs, and slowly made my way down, step by step. When I reached the living room, I saw Ichigo, Rukis, Chad, Renji, and Uruyuu, sitting around the living room. I sighed mentally, before walking towards were I placed my zanpaktou. When I reached out to grab my hands started to shake slightly, but I just grasped it to stop my hands from shaking. I placed it where I always place it, which was by my waist.

I all greeted them a silent morning, before walking in the kitchen. Almost everyone was there exception some few people. I said my good morning before plopping myself down on my chair. I grabbed the back where I placed all my ninja equipment, and silently started to sort threw it, and place it in the respective place. When I ment Juushiros smilling face, I flinched mentally, and averted my gaze from him, not wanting to bealive all those images I saw this morning.

When I reached a certain storage scroll, I realized that it already contained stuff, I stared at it weirdly before opening it, and did a few hand seals. Instead of the regular poof sound I herd a squeaking sound which made me jump in surprise, and my eyes to widen. I looked before. A file was infront of me, with several books. Quickly realizing who the hand writing is I scowled, realesing it was pervy Sage.

When I looked at the file, I realized it was my mission.

_Mission Job_

_Mission: deafeting a group of strange like monsters with a white mask hiding its face. These unknown monsters have been destroying, and killing people, in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Our reports say that they are working with a group made out of S-class rouge,ninjas._

_Mission leader:Naruki Uzumaki personally picked by Fifth Kazekage_

_Reward money: 2million_

_Mission requested by: fifth Kazekage, Sabuko No Gaara._

_Rank: B-class p, could escalate you S-class, to SA-class_

_Date of the mission: September 10 _

_People for this mission: consist of any ninjas of youre choice_

_Type of mission:regular ninja mission_

_Mission given by: the council members, and the elders of this village, and Danzo_

_Mission time: two weeks_

_Hokage note: bring at least 20 people with you from the group that came in by yesterday to test there loyalty, and strength. Also bring at least ten ninjas. The other paper that came with this, give it to the others._

After reading threw the mission, I sighed angrily, but just set it to the side. When I looked at the books before me, I just stared at it in disgust, before getting the mission file, and my equipment and leaving the books behind. I went to the kitchen counter before calling Jariya, to help me pick the people for my team.

Ichigo POV

I watched the girl carefully. I want to know how strong she is, that she has most of the old captains talking all mighty about her. She's just a kid, she can't be that strong...right? Who I'm a kidding I could only deafete about 30 Gillian's, but I herd she can deafet over millions, with ease. This girl must be really strong.

When I first met her Zangetsu was acting very weird, and strange.

Flashback

Ichigos POV

I watched as Zangetsu started to walk around the side way tower. "Zangetsu, what wrong?" I asked my zanpaktou. Zangetsu finally stood clear, and just spoke "Kaze Ruyuu." He just whispered, before pushing me out of my own inner world.

End of flashback

After that Zangetsu never talked to me, and my hollow parts has also started to act weird. I wanted to ask that girl allot of questions, but I decided against it. Currently I was sitting in a circle with Chad, Orihime, Uruyuu, Rukia, Renji, and my hollow parts.

We were currently chatting, and discussing on what we should do today, but my hollow parts were just sitting there, and staring at what ever caught there eyes.

One was just like me, but was just white. He had pale skin, white hair, golden pupils, and black surrounding it, wore the same thing I do but with everything opposite, and has black nails, that Shirosaki.

The next one was just like Shirosake, bit he had an eyepatch on his left eye, and peircing a on his ear. He's Kyo.

The next one was just like me, but he has longer hair, and he's more mature looking, that one is Rei.

The fourth on is also like me, but has slightly longer hair, and was taller, like Rei. His name is Ichiru.

The last one was diffrent from the others. He was lean. And well bult, he was taller then me. He has strange like marking on his body. And instead of white, or orange hair he has long think black hair, but not as long as Rei, and He looks like the oldest. That one is Mugetsu.

They were just staring at me, and my friends trying to find something you can do. Soon Naruki came walking in with an irritated look in her face. Soon that Jariya came walking in with a smug look on his face. "Listen I can teach you all the stuff you want to know, if you just find me a nice pretty drinking partner!" The white haired man said, while smirking at the hesitating Naruki. "Every thing, I know I will teach you. Naru-chan. Think on how strong you will become." Jariya said while rubbing his hand together as if he already one. Naruki sighed heavily, and said "fine." After that Jariya turned around, and Naruki tried kicking him in the ass, but causing her to turn around, bend over, and tend to her feet.

"Well now! Let's go and pick the people that will company you in this mission!" Jariya laoughed, and turned around, but Naruki quickly stood up, trying to act like everything was alright.

Soon Jariya went over to where we were sitting, and started to feel the floor for something. Soon he felt something, and said "Aha!" Soon he suddenly picked up the tile, reaveling a secret passage way. He started to walk down, motioning for Naruki to follow.

Naruki just looked down, and grabbed the ladder, and started to shake it. After she herd a satisfying groan she made her way down. Out of curiosity we all followed them. Soon we enterd a training area. It was a rocky area, and bumpy terrain, but to the left all you could see was trees.

I saw Naruki walking in the middle. Jariya told her something, and Naruki just looked at him weirdly before doing as he says. She held her fist back, and the slammed her fast into the ground. But after that all do a sudden a clone of Naruki apeared.

"This is you're first part of training! You have to deafete this clone! Simple enough!" Jariya yelled before walking up toward us, and leaning against a large boulder.

Naruki POV

I just stared at the clone before me, but the clone suddenly lunged at me, with my zanpaktou, causing me to doge, and create a safe distance between us. I watched the clones every move.

Soon I pulled out my own zanpaktou. Soon we were clashing our swords together, trying to out power the other. Soon my clone retreated back, and I did the same. We both placed out zanpaktou on our shoulder, and yelled **"Blow, and Blow away: Kaze Ruyuu!"** Soon after I said that my sword started to glow, and change into a scyth. Soon we raised out blades in the air, and swung it down with much force. Soon a gust of strong wind clashed together fighting for dominance. When the smoke cleard I could see we made an 'X' like shape on the ground.

Mugetsu POV (ha! Suprised you there didn't you)

I watched as the two Naruki fought, focusing on there style of moves. Soon I herd Ichigo speak "I know this fight isint just for fun. What are you trying to gain out of this?"

Jariya never took his eyes off the battle "Her clone has the same ability, and knowledge as the real one. The only way to deafete it is to get stronger. For this battle I'm trying to pull out two things. A special Kenkai Genkgai, and her bankai out." After he said that we stared wide eyed at him. "That clone has everything since she was born, and today. Which causing the clone to have bankai. But Naruki still dosent remember it. She has it in her brain, her memory, but she can't remember. I'm doing this training to help her get stronger, and to help her remember. Ever since you came she has been remember faster then usuale. She didn't tell anyone except me, but she met her Zanpaktou, and had images of her past flash threw her eyes in her dream. She needs to remember. She needs to remember it all to be able to fight someone."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Narukis pairing**

**Gin-1**

**Toshiro-4**

**Ichigo-6**

**Shirosaki**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-7**

**Kisuke**

**Kira**

**Mokari**

**Juushiro**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke-1**

**Neji-2**

**Lee**

**Renji**

**Kiba**

**Gaara**

**Shuhei**

**Stark-1**

**Grmjow**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi-4**

**Kaze Ruyuu**

**and, Chad.**

**Place youre votes!**

**votes ends at the 14th chapter! (See what I did there.)**

**Woohoo! Byakuya is winning by 1! Ow I can already see a perfect couple with Byakuya and Naruki!**

**Byakuya: I hope you don't intend for us to do anything to...**

**Naruki: what he means is that we hope that you won't make us do things from Pervy Sages books**

**but Gin, And Sasuke have joined in!**

**but there is also there's a new member! KAZE Ruyuu!**


	8. Remembering old Moves

** hey guys sorry if this chapter was abit bad! I am still traveling so yah!**

**i do not own Bleach, nor Naruto! Sadly**

**but anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**_Naruki POV_**

I faced my clone carefully, not wanting to give it the advantage. We both have the same attack, and same moves. But the thing is I can't remember my past, or any of my past moves. So that means this clone has the advantage. After more thinking I finally know what this test is for. It's to bring back some memories, and moves that I can't remember.

After thinking a strtagiy, a finally raised my scyth, and yelled** "KAZE BUREKA!" **I watched as my clone did the same, and both our attacks collided, creating a massive gush of wind. Me being a wind type didn't have a trouble with this, but the others who came to watch did.

**_Rei POV _**

I watched as both there attack collided creating a massive wind to fly threw this room, causing us to shield out eyes, and try not to be sent flying into the wall. Incredible. Such power with one move. Soon the two Narukis suddenly ran, there blades moved to the side. When they met in the middle there blade clashed together, causing a massive wave to come from the two blades. "Incredible! With just one move, so much power!" I herd Ichigo say. "Well what do you expect. With memories, or not. She's the captain of squad 14," The cat said (you know who).

When the wave cleared both Narukis were again at a safe distance from one another, watching each other closely. Then the clone Naruki ran her thumb across her blade, and yelled out **"Banki!"** Then her blade turned into a blade with blue flames surrounding the hilt, and her arm, and hey blade turned into an icy reflection, but her blade was changed into a thin, slick sword, similar to Ichigos Banki.

The real Naruki just stared confused at her clone, and the blade, before the clone suddenly disappeared, but then all of a sudden was infront of Naruki, and the clone sent Naruki a kick to the gut, causing her eyes to widen in pain, soon Naruki was sent flying into a boulder.

But the clone didn't stop there. Soon she closed her eyes. When the clone opened her eyes she reaveled it to a purple coler, instead of a blue coler, and five black (is it four?) rings in her eyes. When Naruki stood up, clutching her stomach she stared into the strange eye of her clone. When the clone went to attack Naruki didn't move. All she did was just stare at the strange eyes of the other Naruki.

When the clone came close she sent a powerfull kick to Narukis stomache onece more, this time causing her to be sent flying back towards us, right into the wall. The wall shattered abit, and Naruki was slumped down on, bleeding all over. When I looked over Jariya he was just standing there. With no care in the world. "Why don't you help her!" Ichigo yelled at him, but Jariya sighed, and spoke "Shut up, and keep watching." Soon Naruki suddenly poofed away. We stared at Jariya confused. "Her special jutsu. The shadow clone jutsu."

Soon the real Naruki came walking out, but she had her leaf forehead protecter on. She faced the clone with determination, and face her scyth forward. While the clone ran up to her with incredible speed, but Naruki just grabbed her wrist when she came close enough, and threw her into the same spot she has crashed into. But before the clone got out of reach she quickly said a couple words, and performed a few hand sighn, causing several gushes of wind rushing towards her.

But after the clone went crashing on the wall, all it did was stand back, and say **"Kaze Piasa (wind piercer)" **after that a blue like thing was directed to Naruki. It came at an amazing rate, and Naruki wasent able to dodge. When the attack hit her, we herd a painful scream.

Naruki POV

_Pain_, was the only thing I was able to think of, as my clones attack hit me. I crashed into a boulder, and I was just stayng there. Limp. Like a pathetic person., but I couldn't move, I felt so much pain, like I was stabbed by a thousands of tiny swords. I tried to move, but that caused me much more pain. My vision started to become blurry.

I saw my clone walk over to me, and raise her sword. _Will this be the end of it? Will I not remember my past?_ I thought as my clone started to walk closer. _Why am I so weak. I want to remember! But why, can't I remember?_ I saw as my clone was closing on me, while wind, and blue flames started to go to her sword. _If I get hit from that attack I'll die! But maybe this was my faith. _

**_Flashback_**

**_Naruki POV_**

_I entered my office, with my luttenitt Mokari following me. I was preparing for a mission, and I will be joined with Juushiro, and Gin. As I grabbed my zanpaktou, I said a quick good bye to Mokari._

_Soon I walked off toward the train where I was suppose to meat Juushiro, and Gin. I was hurrying abit because I was running already late. When I found my destination, I quickly entered the train, and found my two partners for this mission already seated. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, and started to walk towards them. _

_"Well I guess the princess finally decided to join us," Gin said jokingly, but I just glared at him. Soon I was seated, and we decided to to chat. _

_"What do you think about this war, that may come up?" Juushiro finally asked me. I thought for a moment before saying "I don't know really. I don't know if it's bad, because of the people who will die, or a good thing, because we have less enemy." Juushiro nodded, before speaking "What is you're two ultimate dreams?" _

_I sighed, and leaned back in my chair. I stared out the window, and saw allot of homeless people walking around, as this place as the train passed by them. I thought for a moment, while the train continued our journey toward the palace. "My dream is to join Squad zero, and become the ultimate shinigami. But my ultimate dream is to stop all this hatred, and find true peace. And I won't die till I achieve those two dreams. I guess I'm a fool, for dreaming such things. But I truly think it is possible." Juushiro silently nodded, and smiled gently at me._

_**End of flash back**__._

**_Naruki POV_**

As I remembered that, I quickly closed my eyes. I grabbed my zanpaktou. As I opened my eyes slowly I yelled **"Bankai: Kaze Ruyuu; Ten No O ( Total Realese: Wind Dragon; King Of Heavens)!" **

**_Ichigo POV_**

I stared wide eyed as blue spiritual energy, and also red has started to surround Naruki, but I was shocked on what she said. Soon the spiritual energy shot up to the sky, and was widening. When the spiritual energy ( or SE ) finally started to clear out, what was left behind was, a blue dragon. Not like Hyorinmaru, but this one was a real dragon! It has glistening blue scales, it's tail was surrounded with blue flames, his eyes were a bright blue like Narukis, but on his head was a blue crown (See what I did there?).

When I looked at Naruki, she changed. She was wearing a white, and blue haori, a black shihakusho, and surprisingly a mint blue captain coat with number 14 on it. In her hand was a blade. It was a crystal like blade, on the handle was blue flames surrounding the handle. Narukis eyes were the same like her clones, but her hair was shorter it passed her shoulder about two inches. What suprised me was that she has a blue headphone on.

"Ahh her headphones. What ever plays on there, will be her fighting style," Juushiro said admiring the dragon above us.

"Well she achieved the two things I wanted her to. I wonder how thoe," Jariya said while rubbing his chin. I looked back to Naruki, I saw her slash her zanpaktou down, causing the dragon below swoop down, at the Narukis clone.

Soon dust sorronded the two, when the dust cleared out I saw Narukis clone on the floor, Naruki unharmed, and the dragon right besides her curled up, with his tail protectively around Naruki, and him nuziling Naruki affecinatly, but gently. Soon the clone started to disappear. After assuring Naruki was out of danger the dragon realesed her.

Naruki started to walk towards us, causing the dragon to stand up, and follow her. She smiled widely, and made the peace sighn, and yelled "I win!" Soon we all rushed to her, but all of a sudden Narukis eyes closed, and she started to fall, but quickly the dragon started to glow to reavele a blue haired man. The man quickly rushed to Naruki, and catched her in time, before she hit the floor.

But soon all out zanpaktous started to act weird, and started to glow. Soon all of our zanpaktous true form was reaveled, and was standing right in front of us. "Zangetsu!" I said in shock, some goes for the other soul reapers.

"Kaze Ruyuu," Zamgetsu spoke to the man that was protectively holding Naruki. The man who apeared to be Kaze Ruyuu just waved slightly, and smile gently. "What is the meaning of this!" I yelled at Zangetsu.

"We should probably set Naruki some where," Zabimari spoke, while looking at Naruki with concern, as she started to change back to her old self. "Yes. I bealive that the child is exahsted after that battle. She also haven't used her bankai for awhile, so that might take a toll on her body," Shirayuki spoke, Rukias Zanpaktou has spoken, while stepping forward, and place her hand against Narukis cheek.

Kaze Ruyuu simply nodded, and carried Naruki bridle style up the ladder.

**Mugetsu POV**

I stood awkwardly beside my brethren, while the zanpaktou spirits gave us confused glances. I guess having hollows in the same room, is new to them. All the zanpaktou spirits were sitting, or standing on the left side of the room, while the soul reapers at the right side. Bit right beside us was the humans. The Orihime girl was healing Naruki, and Chad, and Uruyuu was just standing, and watching the two groups.

"Why the hell is all the zanpaktou spirits all out, in there true form?" Shirosaki said, while standing uncumfortably standing, besides me.

"Well you see. We came out because we sense Kaze Ruyuu's spiritual energy. And we wanted to see him, and Lady Naruki," Shunsui's Zanpakyou has spoken.

"Why would you want to see Naruki thoe?" Ichigo said while watching Zangetsu carefully. "Because were friends with Naruki, and Ruyuu." Zangetsu simply stated.

After a few minutes of talking, and chatting (as you can see I was very lazy in this chapter) they said there simple good byes, and changed back into the sword forms. By the time there were finished Orhime has successfully healed all of Narukis would.

Soon Kaze Ruyuu, the one who didn't go back yet, picked up Naruki, and started to walk up the stairs. "Where do you think you're going!" Ichigo barked at him. Kaze just stared at him weirdly before saying "I'm bringing her to her room," was his simple words before continuing walking up the stairs.

**_Kaze Ruyuu POV_**

When I entered Narukis room, I simply tucked her in bed, and started to look around the room. I saw glimpses of her room, but I never acutely looked around. After looking around abut, I finally grew tired, and tucked myself next to Naruki, and wrapped my arms around her, like a usually did back then.

Then soon I drifted off into slumber, with a happy smile on my face.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Narukis pairing**

**Gin-2**

**Toshiro-4**

**Ichigo-8**

**Shirosaki**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-9**

**Kisuke**

**Kira**

**Mokari**

**Juushiro**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke-1**

**Neji-2**

**Lee**

**Renji**

**Kiba**

**Gaara**

**Shuhei**

**Stark-1**

**Grmjow**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi-4**

**Kaze Ruyuu**

**and, Chad-1**

**Place youre votes!**

**votes ends at the 14th chapter! (See what I did there.)**

**Woohoo! Byakuya is winning by 1! Ow I can already see a perfect couple with Byakuya and Naruki!**

**Any way Chad has also joined in for Narukis love!**

**byakuya: scatter: senbonzakura**

**chad: woah! Don't hate the players, hate the game!**

**all of the guys: *nods***


	9. Her old Team

**Hey guys sorry, for the late chapter!mi was really sleepy last night, because we just landed, and I didn't feel like writing today so yea!**

**ichigo: she does not own Blech**

**naruto: nor does she own me!**

**me:well okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Naruki POV **_

When I woke up, and I looked around I realized I was in my room. I swear I felt someone hugging me! I thought as I got up, and got my stuff, and slowly walked in the bathroom. As I took a shower I started to remember my visions I have been having lately. I thought about it, before brushing it off. I slowly put my clothes on. After checking I have everything, I slowly made my way downstairs. I lazily greeted everyone, and walked in my kitchen.

When I got in the kitchen, I kindly asked Amanda if she could make me some eggs, and she agreed, and I started to make my way to the fringe. When I found what I was looking for, I snatched it greedily, and got my sake cup. When I sat on my seat in the dinning room, I opened my sake bottle, and poured me some. I then grabbed my sake cup, and gulped it down greedily. This is the only time I have time to drink sake, because I have my work during the day time, and I always end up home at night.

I then poured me more sake, before Amanda came up, and gave me my eggs, and toast. I slowly grabbed my forks, and started to eat, while drinking my sake. Soon I herd a very irritating voice "My! My! Look who's drinking sake! And you call Tsunade a drunken addict, while you drink sake every morning!" I just tried to ignore him, while I continued drinking my sake, and eating my breakfast. Soon I felt a cloth, with a metal plate go on my forehead. "You forgot you're forehead protecter, you Baka." I herd Jariya, say as he tied the forehead protecter on the back of my head.

I mumble a small thank you. Soon I herd. Ichigo say "Don't you think you're abit young to drink?" He asked. A tick mark apeared on my face. I slowly spoke "Are you to old to have orange hair?" I spoke, while the two of us glared at each other.

Soon I sighed, and just stared at my empty plate, soon I put my sake away, and got ready to leave. I grabbed my gloves, and went threw my weapon pouch. "Where are you going?" Juushiro asked courisly. "I have to train my team," was my simple words. "You can come if you want, but there's a festival going on the village so you can go if you want," I spoke again.

Once I made sure I was ready to go, I made my way out the door, being followed by Ichigo, Shirosaki, Mugetsu, Rei, Ichiru, Kyo, Juushiro, and Mokari. I just shrugged it off, and continued walking towards team fours traing grounds.

We made a small turn into a frozen fruit stand. "Can I have the double deluxe frozen fruits. And can I get a cooler two." I asked. They nodded, and swiftly made the one I ordered for, and packed it in a ice cooler. After that I quickly continued my way towards my team, holding onto the cooler. When I reached my team, they were all sitting around lazily on the ground.

I didn't have Konahamuru, but I do have one with black hair, amber eyes, he wears a black shirt, with wrist weights, he wore black shorts, with again weights attached to the leg, and he wore blue shinobe slippers. His name is Mammuri, Sarutobi. The next one was a kid with white hair, that is sticking all over the placed he wore a black yutaka, with a sword wrapped around his waist, and he wore decent shinobe slippers. His name is Manamori Kyoken. The last one was a girl with annoying blue hair, with green eyes, she had a blue dress on, with a shirt underneath, and she also wore decent shinobe foot wear. That girl is Nammy Yoka.

"Ok! 100 laps around the training ground!" I yelled while sitting myself comfy on a swing I had bult for myself, in one of the trees. My three genins grouned miserably, and started to run around the laps.

I watched them as they all ran around the training ground. Once they did 100 laps, I quickly yelled "500 push-up!" They all sent me a glare, but I just smiled back at them. They started to do the push-up. By the time they were on they're 190th ones I herd Ichigo say "Why don't we learn more about each other? Were are living in the same roof, so why not get to know one another?" I thought about it for a moment, and said "Ok what do you want to know?" I asked white staring at my team.

"How did you become a ninja?" Was Ichigos simple words. I thought about it, before saying "I started to attend the ninja academy after all my wounds had healed, and I was taken in by the Hokage Himself. After roughly a year in the academy. I graduated, and was entered in squad five, under Yammy Hinaori, and with my two team mates. Gachi Kyuken, and Oji No Tamashi. We went all sorts of missions together, but Gachi-kun always thought he was better then everyone. But after about six month of becoming ninjas, we entered the chunine exams together. We passed it with flying colers. Of course Gachi, and Tamashi went they're separate ways after we became chunine. We would bump into one another time to time. But we never really talked. Soon after two years of becoming a chunine I became a jonine, and joined ANBU. I stayed in ANBU for a couple of years before, I became a jonine teacher, and got paired up with these three."

"What was you're favorite memory in this village?" Juushiro suddenly asked. I took me awhile to think about that. "When I was still a genine back then, there was this huge festival going on. I remember going with Gachi at the time. I would have invited Tamashi along, but he was busy, so it was just me, and Gachi. We had fun, and created allot of memories, and we met allot of other ninjas. The best part about the festival was going with Gachi, the candy/sweets, and the fun fireworks. The best part was when Gachi took me to the top of the Hokage Monument. You could see the whole village, and they fun lights. I really missed those days with Gachi, Tamashi, and Yammy, but I guess we just went our separate ways. And now that I mentioned it I haven't seen my old team for about six years."

"What was these team mates were like?" Unohana asked, who joined us shortly.

"Well Gachi was pretty tall, he has black spikey hair, with these weird red eyes. He a

Ways had his two scyths with him. He always wore a black dress tshirt, with a red vest over it, and he always wear these black shorts, with two bands around his left leg, Gachi like I said think he was better then everyone, he was also pretty much a pervert. Tamashi was as tall as Gachi. Tamashi has blonde hair which is flattened out in the front, but the back was always messy, and has blue eyes. He always wore a dark blue shirt, with a white jacket, and he wore black jeans, and black combat shoes, and he has two swords by his side. As for Yammy he was really tall! He had brown hair which was always flattened down, and he had brown eyes. He wore decent shinobe clothings, with a few daggers attached to his legs."

Soon everyone went home Beacouse it was getting dark. I stayed behind. I sighed as I saw the empy cooler. Soon I just left it there're, and decided to go walk threw the village. Soon I was accompied by Ichiru, and Mugetsu. We didn't really speak, we just walked around together.

We walked around, and tried diffrent foods, we greeted, and met allot of people. Right now were walked down a less so crowded street. I sighed, and looked at the stary skies that was lite up by fire, works

Soon I bumped into Itachi, and Shisui. Shisui laoughed, and spoke "Well if it isint Naruki! Last time I saw you, you were just a kid! You've grown up, to a fine shinobe!" After he said that he ruffled my hair. Even if I had grown, I was still short for my age. "Yeah long time no see." I greeted back, intirducing Mugetsu, Ichiru to Itachi, and Shisui.

"Well as much as I would love to hang around, I need to get going. Were meeting up with the rest of the clan! Take care!" Shisui said, before going to ruffle my hair again. After that he went running off toward who knows where. Some how we ended up holding hands with each other, me being in the middle. I didn't know why but, I didn't my pay to much attention to it.

We just continued to walk around, and enjoy the festival. Soon Mugetsu, and Ichiru went home, claiming that they were tired, so I ended up walking alone. Soon I found myself thinking about my old team. I wonder how they are doing.

_Flashback _

_**Naruki POV**_

_I was seated in my desk, by myself, not wanting to sit by anyone. "Ok class! Today we are going to call up the squad! ..." I didn't really listen in till my name was called "Squad five: Gachi Kyuken, Oji No Tamashi, and Naruki Uzumaki." Suddenly my head felt like it was gonna break! not those two! Anyone but those two! Those two are the top popular guys in class! I hate them! They're so stuck up, annoying, and kinda cute. No Naruki! They're annoying!_

_I sighed, and laid my head on my arms. Soon I felt to arms wrap around me, causing me to jump. When I looked around I saw Gachi, and Tamashi looking at me, and smirking, I quickly just pushed them away as far as I could, and just layed my head down again. _

_"Ok class! You will be metting you Sensei in an hour or so! You are dismissed." Why me? I made sure I was in the middle of my grades, so I wouldn't get paired up with those two! Well nothing I can do about it now. I just lazily got up, and started to walk towards my swing. When I reached the swing, I pulled out a bento luch box, I opened it up, and started to eat it. Once I was done, I stood up, and I was suddenly pushed by someone. When I looked around I saw three people. One had yellow hair, her name was Mandai Kumamoto. Another one was blonde, her name is Kariken Tokaru. Then the last one was a girl with light purple hair, she was Amanda. They were glaring down at me, with kunies in they're hands._

_"What a shame that Gachi-kun, and Oji-kun is stuck with someone as ungly as you!" Amamda said while slashing my arm, causing a cut to apeare. I helled back a yell, while I was clutching my arm. "So pathetic! You'll just hold them down, you weakling!" Mandai screeched, while kicking me in the stomache. "You're nothing but a useless trash! You ungly demon!" The last part caused my eyes to widen. Soon they started to beat me, and kicking me, they even went as far as slashing me. I had my eyes closed, but all of a sudden the beating has stop._

_I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the two people I hated the most. The three girls where on the floor, seething at me. "Don't even lay another hand at Naruki-chan! She's on out team now!" I herd Gachi yell at the girls. The three girl quickly scurried off. Soon Gachi, and Tamashi turned to me. Tamashi quickly went to healing me wounds, I had gotten. "Why didn't you fight back! They could have killed you!" Tamashi fumed in anger. I just stayed quite while looking at the two boys._

_After Tamashi healed me, I quickly got up, and just stood they're, as the two boys just smirked at me. "Why don't we become friends?" Gachi asked. I stared at him confused. "If were friends those girl won't hurt you anymore!" Gachi explained while holding his hands our for me to shake. _

_I slowly shook his hand, and the two boys smiled brightly. "We should be going now! It's time to meet our new teacher!" Tamashi said, while grabbing my other hand, and they soon dragged me off._

_Once we reached our classroom, Gachi, and Tamashi led me to they're desk. Soon the teachers started to came in slowly by slowly, picking up they're students. Soon our teacher came walking in. He told us to meet at the roof top._

_When we reached the roof top we all took a seat. "Now let's start the inturduction!" My teacher spoke! "I'll go first! My name is Yammy Hinaori. I like people who take they're ninja business seariously! I dislike people who dosent take they're ninjas life seariously, and fan girls! For my hobbies, I like to train, and hang out with people. As for my dream is to be strong enough to protect the ones who is dear to me. Now boy blondie over they're go!"_

_"Well I'm Oji No Tamashi. I like training, and Naruki-chan!" At this point Tamashi was trying to hug me, but I kept pushing him back. "I don't like fan girls, and the people who pick on Naruki-chan!" Again he tried to hug me. "As for my hobbies, is to train, and get better. And for my dream, is to be strong enough to protect these two!" At this point he has pulled me, and Gachi into a hug. Yammy Sensei just laoughed, and said "Now you black haired kid!"_

_"Well I'm Gachi Kyuken! I like to train, frozen fruits, and I like to hang with my friends! What I don't like is the same as Tamashi! For my hobbies is to eat frozen fruits, and have fun with my friends! My goal in like is to be trained under one of the three legendary sannins!" _

_"Ok now other blondie!"_

_"Well I'm Naruki Uzumaki. I like to train, and try to make friends. I don't like fan girls, and perverts. For my Hobbies, well I guess it's training, and trying to get stronger. As for my dream is to remember my past, and it's also to become Hokage."_

_"You don't remember you're past?" Yammy sensai asked. I just nodded, and looked away sheepishly. "Well okay then. Tomorrow you will be given a survival test! To see if you are fitting to become genins!" He then explained on what to do, and not to do. Soon he left, leaving me with Gachi, and Tamashi._

_I lazily said a goodbye, and walked off._

_End of flashback _

**_? POV _**

"Hey! We need to get going!" I herd my annoying partner yell at me. "What ever." I said, while lazily getting up. "It's a festival! Hurry up, and have fun. Come on! We need to go to the bar, and meet up with Yammy Sensei!" My partner said again.

I just grunted in annoyance, but we started to walk towards the bar, passing by allot of people. "Well if it isint Naruki! Last time I saw you, you were just a kid! You've grown up, to a fine shinobe!" I herd some yell. My eyes instantly widened. "Tamashi? Do you think that's Naruki Uzumaki?" I asked my partner. "I'm sure it someone else Gachi! Let's go."

I nodded glumly, and we continued our walk towards the bar. I wonder how Naruki is doing. After the chunine exams me, and Tamashi took separate, ways. We hardly ever see Naruki anymore. After the chunine exams, the only reason why we past, was because Naruki saved us every single time. I didn't want that. So me, and Tamashi decided to train, and become strong enought to protect Naruki.

But that led us to never seeing each other. I know she's still in the village. I hear allot of people talk about her, and her strength, and all her successful missions. Thats the only way I could make sure Naruki is doing fine.

Once we enterd the place to meet Yammy Sensei, we found him already seated, with some sake. We walked over to him, and said our hellos. "I got this from Lady Tsunade. It's youre next mission. Or our new training session." He then handed us a file. I grabbed it, and looked threw it.

"Sensei, did you read this?" I asked. Yammy just shook his head, and looked at the papers. Soon his eyes widened. "She's gonna be our teacher!" He said in shock.

"Did she really become that strong..."

* * *

**Important news! Pairing votes will end at the 16th chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Narukis pairing**

**Gin-8**

**Toshiro-9**

**Ichigo-11**

**Shirosaki**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-11**

**Kisuke**

**Kira**

**Mokari-4**

**Juushiro-3**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke-1**

**Neji-2**

**Lee**

**Renji**

**Kiba**

**Gaara-4**

**Shuhei**

**Stark-1**

**Grmjow**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi-6**

**Kaze Ruyuu-3**

**Gachi**

**Tamashi**

**and, Chad-1**

**Place youre votes!**

**votes ends at the 20th chapter! (See what I did there.)**

**Okay news! Some people acutely messages me, or sent me they're votes, so yah! **

**Any way we have two new players? Tamashi, and Gachi!**

**any way Byakuya, and Ichigo is tied one more! Gin is also catching up!**

**but Mokari, Gaara, and Kace Ruyuu has joined the game for Narukis heart! **

**Also I may not be finishing this story, so maybe this story may be in the future he up for adaption!**

**any way bye!**


	10. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongemAuthors note!/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI won't be uploading for awhile! Only for about a week or so!/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLike a said we just left Paris, and I'm traveling, and won't get a break, till Brooklyn NY./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemAny way! Thanks for all the reveiw! And for a special something!/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm letting you guys pick on what chapters I should do, because I'm gonna do Short Stories, because that's all I have time for! So just tell me on what type of Short Stories you want, and I'll try to make it happen!/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemThe people who are working with me, are also traveling for me, because we have meeting, meet and greets, and some other stuff!/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemSo make sure to tell me what type of short stories you want! And also for other future fanfictions, because I already have allot of ideas,mand I just need to write it down!/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemBye bye! Keep reading!/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem-lovixinJhoi ❤️/em/strong/p 


	11. Thinking about the Past

**Hey guys! So I'm in Brooklyn NY , and I have more free time to write more stories. **

**Sorry I didn't write the short stories!**

**any hope you guys enjoy.**

**disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: she does not own Bleach**

**Naruki: she also dosent own Naruto**

* * *

**_Gachi POV _**

The said girl we were talking about all of a sudden passed us as if she didn't see us. When we looked at the blonde we saw her meet up with that Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Shisui Uchiha. "Hey. Haven't met up with you all for awhile." We herd the blonde speak. "Well yeah. We've been pretty buzzy Naruki-chan," I herd the Uchiha say. They made some small talk, before sitting down on the booth right next to us.

"So how is you're genin team?" Hatake asked lazily, while looking at the menue. "Pain in the ass," Naruki sighed. "They still don't get the full meaning of teamwork!" Uchiha-San just laoughed. We watched as as a waitress came, and asked what they would like to drink. "Can we just have four bottles of sake?" Naruki asked while looking at the diffrent Flaubert of sake from her menue. "Can you make one Strawberry flavored. Another one Ginjo sake. The third one a Daiginjo sake. And the last one, can you just give us the strongest sake you have." Naruki ordered. The waitress nodded, and quickly left to get what she ordered.

When did Naruki drink sake? I though as a watched her. "Naruki-chan! You're all grown up! Drinking sake! I still remember, like yesterday when you were drinking juice!" I herd Uchiha-San wail, while giving Naruki a hug.

**_Naruki POV _**

As Shisui hugged me I blushed abit, and quickly pushed him away. I was currently having dinner with some of my guy friends, considering all my other friends don't drink. We where currently at the Akimichi BBQ place, and man! Do they have the best sake!

I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I felt as if someone was watching me. "Here are you're drinks," I suddenly herd our waitress say, and she gave us each sake cup, and put the sake bottles in the middle of the table. I quickly reached for the strongest one. I opened it, and poured me some.

"I herd that you're gonna be training another group of people," Kakashi said lazily, while flipping threw his orange book. "Yeah, it's gonna be of a pain in the ass, especially Manamori thinking he's better then everyone," I replied while drinking my sake.

Soon we finally decided on what to eat. "So how's that brain of yours doing Naruki?" Asuma said, while grabbing the Ginjo sake. "Doing better I suppose." We just drank, till our waitress came, and asked if we were ready to order. "Can we just have the all you can eat pork, beef, and chicken. Also the all you can eat salad, and more bottles of sake," Shisui said, while handing our menue's to the waitress.

"So how is you're old team doing?" Kakashi asked, while pouring himself the strawberry sake. I really didn't know how to awnser that one. I haven't seen them for a long time. "I really don't know. Haven't seen the for six years." Shisuis eyes widened, and said "Really?! But you were so close back then." We were close back the.

We continued to talk random, intill our waitress came,with diffrent selections of beef, pork, chikens, salads, and sakes. She also the handed us some diffrent menus which had diffrent stuff we can ask for, if we run out.

"I here Jariya is training you. I can't bealive you're lucky enough to be trained from one the legandary Sannin!" Shisui spoke, while cooking his pork. I simply nodded while, cooking my own share.

We continued to chat, and eat, but I never got that uneasy feeling, of someone watching me.

**Ichigo POV **

I was currently sitting with the captains, luttenitt, my hollow parts, and my friends. "Tell me more about this Naruki person? How did she become a captain?" I asked. "Well she became a very young captain, in matters of years of becoming a Soul Reaper. She became captain younger then Toshiro. She was in squad 11 for about 4 years, before becoming a luttenitt in squad 5, before after two years intill she became a luttenitt for squad 11. After about four more years, she became a captain, for 14 years, before disappearing," I herd the head captain speak.

**_Flash back_**

_Naruki POV _

_I finally passed! I just took the exams, and past, so today I'm an official Soul Reaper! I'm so happy! With the help of Kaze I was able to became stronger, and past the exams. I was currently happily eating a sandwich, that Gin has prepared for me. Rangiku couldn't join us, because she's taking her exams today. _

_We where sitting in a flower field, with tall grass surrounding us, and a cherry blossome trees. The sky was clear, with some white clouds here, and they're, and it was sunny, with a cool breeze. _

_"You know, I wonder what squad we'll be in," Gin said while getting some more food out, of out picnic basket. "Well I'm sure we'll like our squads!" I said happily, while munching on the bread Gin bought._

_"Yeah. I guess you're right." He spoke, while pulling me in his lap. I never thought there was anything special between me, and Gin. I always thought of him as my brother, but later on I started to feel diffrent feeling about him, but I always pushed it to the side._

_**Two weeks later**_

_I was currently being shown around squad 11 compounds, by Kain. But right now we where outside with Camptain Ukitake, and Kain enjoying some rice cakes, and some tea. "How are you enjoying yourself so far?" Captain Ukitake asked me. _

_"It's going smooth so far. Allot of people are very helpful really!" I said cheerfully, while grabbing a peace of rice cake. "That's good. Today I'm setting up a meeting with you, and me, with the future head clan Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki, and with squad two, five, and 12. Kain will also be coming along as well." Juushiro said cheerfully, while handing me some candy._

_After we finished up our snack, we asked some one if they could clean it up, and we made our way to the Kuchiki family. Once we reached a certain area it was a traing area. In the middle was a kid with long black hair tied into a ponytail with hair loose on one side. He wore a academy clothing, and he had a wooden sword, which he was practicing sword fighting. Sweat dripped down his face, while his drak grey eyes was focused on his target, which was a tree._

_She seemed to be older then me, but I guess that's because I'm short for my age. We walked up to him, and when the kid saw Captain Ukitake he stopped training, placed his wooden sword down, and bowed down to Captain. "Captain Ukitake! What are you doing here today?" He asked with a respectful tone._

_Captain just smiled, and spoke "Well I wanted to intrurduce you to one of my new recruits." Byakuya stood up, and looked at me. "She looks really young to be a Soul Reaper." He spoke. "Well she is young, but she is very strong," Kain said while patting me on the head._

_We exchanged a few words, before walking off towards the Soul Society's park. Once we reached there I could instantly see three people. One had a black combat clothings, with a number two captain coat. She had her zanpaktou with her, she was dark skinned, with short purple hair. The second one was a relaxed man, with a black shihakusho, with a number 12 captain coat, he had a wavy dirty blonde hair. The last one also wore the same thing as the other one but with the captain 5 coat. He had long blonde hair, with bangs covering his forehead. They were Yuruichi, Kisuke, and the last one was Shinji._

_We walked up to the, and I quickly bowed down respectfully. "Who is this little one?" I could hear Captain Shinji asked, while examining me. "Well this little young one is Naruki Uzumaki. She just joined my squad two weeks ago, and I decided to inturduce her to the other captains." Juushiro said, while patting my head. "Well she is a cute one." I could hear lady Yuruichi say, whisk made me look away, with a blush on my cheeks. "N-nice to meet y-you!" I stuttered, which they all laoughed at. _

**End of flashback**

**_Ichigo POV _**

The old man all of a suddenly stopped, when we herd the front door open, and five pairs of feets, walking towards us. Soon we saw four people with Naruki. I realized one was Kakashi, Shisui, Asuma, and Sakura. But one thing that made me suprise, was that they all looked drunk.

"So heat the oven!" I could Shisui yell at Asuma who was already doing what the man asked. Kakashi seemed to be preparing some cake batter. Naruki soon walked in, with a Sakura following behind looking worried, while Naruki just kep drinking a sake bottle. "Naruki! I think you should just sit down, give me the sake, and just drink some water!" Sakura screeched, while Naruki chugged down the bottle.

It took some convincing before Sakira got Naruki to hande over the bottle, and lead her to the couch. Once Naruki was seated, Salura hurriedly went in the kitchen to get her water.

Naruki groaned, and leaned her head back in the couch, while covering her eyes with her arm. Sakura soon came back holding a glass of water, soon followed by Amanda which was holding some pill, and a wet cloth. Sakura then handed the blonde the water, which she drank the whole glass. Amanda then put the towel over her forehead, and made her take the pills she had.

"Get the booze!" I herd someone yell from the kitchen. "No! You're doing it wrong! You have to roll up the shushi like this!" Another voice yelled.

Naruki tried getting back up, but soon to be stopped from Amanda. "Please Lady Naruki! You're drunk, you must rest abit. I while prepare you something to eat, then I will prepare a bath for you," she said, while adjusting the wet cloth on her forehead, before leaving to the kitchen.

Naruki just glared at the wall, before taking off her jacket. "You need to add me more booze!" Shisui yelled, while pouring a whole bottle of sake into a pot. Soon Naruki just adjusted herself in the couch, so she was laying on it, while her face still having a glare in the ceiling. "Who does she think she is! I'm an Uzumaki! I can handle abit of sake!" I could hear her murmmer.

After a few crashes in the kitchen Amanda came out with a tray of food, and water. "You need to eat Lady Naruki. Please don't be stubborn," The purple haired girl spoke when Naruki refused to eat, when Amanda tried to feed her. After a little while of arguing Amanda ended up feeding her soup.

"Done! Just pack this up, and we can have a little picnic tomorrow!" Asuma said, while packing the stuff they cooked in containers. "Lady Naruki will need some peace, and quite. I will show you to the guest rooms, if you will follow me." Amanda spoke while leading the four people up the stairs.

"Naruki-chan, are you okay?" Orhime spoke, while checking on the dunk blonde. But what was strange unlike the blonde she usually had her hair seemed to change to orange. Naruki didn't awnsere her, and tried to walk, but ended up falling beside Shirosaki. "Fuck!" We herd her say.

"Please Lady Naruki, try not to walk. I will lead you to the bath." Amanda said, popping up all of a sudden. She then carried Naruki up the stairs to her room. "Interesting. So even she can get drunk," Kisuke spoke.

Soon the room became quite, while we all just sat there thinking in what just happens. "Wow. Even little Naru-chan can get drunk. In all my years watching her drink, she never got drunk," Rangiku spoke, breaking the silence.

After a couple more minutes Amanda came walking out, she walked towards us, and said "Is there anything you would like me to do, or get for you people?"

"Tell me. How did you, and Naruki meet. You don't talk that much, but you seem to care about her allot," Shinji spoke all of a sudden, surprising us all. Amanda had wide eyes, as if thinking on what Shinji has said. "Lady Naruki. She saved my, and my families life, even thoe back in the ninja academy I treated her horribly."

"Way do you mean by that? And how did she save you, and you're family lives?" Shinji spoke again.

**Amanda POV **

When Shinji asked me how I met Naruki, I honestly never wanted to remember how I use to treat her. I treated Lady Naruki so horribly, the only way I can repay her, was to serve her till I die.

**_Flash back_**

**_Amanda POV _**

_"You trash! Look at that orange hair of yours!" I yelled at the orange haired girl before me. "You're so ungly! I never want to be like you!" I yelled again. But I was thinking the exact opisite. She was so pretty, she was so innocent looking. I wanted to be just like her. "You look like a whore! You weakling! So weak, and pathetic excuse of a ninja!" I yelled at her again. She was so strong, so nice. I was so jealousy of her. She was the most perfect person I have ever seen!_

_I started to kick at her, and punch her face, trying to make her look ungly, but even after that she still looked so pretty! I hated it! I hated it so much! I use to be the perfect one around, but ever since she came I don't even hold a candle up to her!_

_Soon I pulled out a pocket knife, and held it up to her face. I watched as her face became a horrified look. She look so terrified, but why!? She's stronger then me? Why isn't she fighting back!? I was about to cut her right eye, but I suddenly stopped. I wanted her to fight back! Why!? She had a terrified look, but under those scared eyes it had forgiveness. It made me sick, that I'm even doing this. Soon I just backed away, and all of a suddenly ran away, as far as I could from her._

**_End of flashback_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Amanda POV _**

_"Mom!" I screamed. No, they're going to kill her! Right now there was an enemy ninja that came out, and attacked us. I wasnet strong enough to protect my family. Now were all going to die._

_Soon when I thought the ninja was about to kill my mom, a blonde haired girl soon came in, and kicked the man in the face, making the ninja to let go of my mom. I stared wide eyed as I saw who the girl was. The girl soon grabbed her sword, and helled it infront of her. "Look at this! Another brat to kill!" The ninja spoke with an sadistic smile._

_"Surrender, and I will save you the trouble," the girl spoke, with no hint of fear. The ninja roared, and charged to attack her, but she didn't move, all she did was rais her sword, and swing it at the enemy ninja, and a gush of peircing wind rush to the man, causing him to drop on the floor, do to the wind slashing his against his chest._

_The girl just put away her sword, she turned around, and checked in us before all of a suddenly disappearing. _

_I quickly rushed to my family to chek if they where alright. But they're was only one thing in my mind. Why?_

**_End of flashback_**

**_Flashback _**

**_Amanda POV_**

_I gulped as I walked towards the blonde girl, who was just standing as if waiting for someone. Soon when I reached her, I gently tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around. When she saw me, she said "Do you need something Amanda?"_

_I quickly looked away nervously, when her blue eyes landed on me. "Um the other day. I just wanted to thank you, for saving us!" I said nervously. "No worry." I herd her hear say._

_I didn't want to say this, but I ow her my life. "Is there anything I could do to repay you!?" I spoke abit to loudly. Causing her to stare wide eye at me. "You saved my life, and I want to do something to repay you!" _

_"You don't need to." She said gently, while giving me a soft smile causing me to blush. "Please! I really want to!" I argued. She just sighed, and said "Okay. Why don't you serve me, intill you feel like you replayed me. Sound good?" She said, at that I smiled brightly, and spoke "Thank you Lady Naruki!"_

**_End of flashback _**

**_Amanda POV _**

After I told them how I ment Naruki I just when in the kitchen to clean up the mess.

* * *

**Important news! Pairing votes will end at the 20th chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Narukis pairing**

**Gin-18**

**Toshiro-16**

**Ichigo-24**

**Shirosaki**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-20**

**Kisuke**

**Kira**

**Mokari-6**

**Juushiro-8**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke-1**

**Neji-2**

**Lee**

**Renji**

**Kiba**

**Gaara-10**

**Shuhei**

**Stark-1**

**Grmjow**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi-12**

**Kaze Ruyuu-8**

**Gachi-8**

**Tamashi-13**

**Shirosaki-2**

**Mugetsu-1**

**Rei-2**

**Ichiru-3**

**Kyo-1**

**and, Chad-1**

**Place youre votes!**

**votes ends at the 20th chapter! **

**Okay news! Some people acutely messages me, or sent me they're votes, so yah! **

**Any way we have two five players? Mugetsu, Ichiru, Shirosaki, Kyp, and Rei!**

**any way Ichigo is beating Byakuya by four!**

**but Mokari, Gaara, Mugetsu, Shirosaki, Kyo, Rei, and Ichiru and Kace Ruyuu has joined the game for Narukis heart!**

**Also I may not be finishing this story, so maybe this story may be in the future he up for adoption!**

**any way bye!**


	12. Five day to become a True Ninja!

**Hey guys! Sorry if I'm late at posting, but I'm really busy,with allot if stuff. Any way**

**I do not own. Naruto, or, Bleach**

**but I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**_Ichigo POV _**

Tonight I had a restless night, thinking about Naruki. I don't understand that girl. She can act so child like, but then all of a sudden she can become like a 200 year old Soul Reaper captain. Soon after thinking a little bit more, I soon drifted off to sleep.

Once I wokeup I stood groggily expecting my dad to come in, and kick me in the face. Then I realized that I wasent home, and I don't know how to go home, and all I know is that I'm living in the Uzumaki mansion. Once I adjust to everything again, I got up, and got ready.

Once I was done getting ready for the day, I slowly made my ways down, smell of food made me wake up more, and started to get down faster. Once I reached the kitchen, I saw Naruki, Rukia, Toshiro, and Juushiro all making food. "Ow Ichigo you're awake!" Rukia said once she spotted me. "Mornin'" I said while walking over to them, seeing them making lots of food.

"Can you help Toshiro make the sandwhiches Ichigo," I can hear Juushiro say, while pointing to the table that had Toshiro sitting they're with breads, meats, and all sorts of stuff to make sandwhiches. I just walked towards him, sat across him, and started to make sandwhiches. "What's is this for?" I asked while wrapping a sandwhich in a napkin. "Naruki thought it would be nice if we had a little picnic with all of us, and a few of her friends," Rukia said, while she sat beside me with all sorts of ingridiates, and she started to make shushi. "Ow. I thought last night Narukis friend all ready made food," I said. "Well yeah. They made food with booze in them, were making foods for the ones who don't drink booze," Juushiro spoke, as he chopped up some veggies.

We continued to prepare, and cook the foods, and we talked, and soon everyone started to come down. Some just sitting there, and watching us, or some asked to help. But I couldn't help to notice that the only one who didn't talk was Naruki. She just cooked with a blank expression. Some time her eyes would flash to the direction of the open window. I didn't pat much attention to it, and continued to do what Rukia asked me to do.

**"Water style: Water Bullet!"** I herd someone yell, and I saw Naruki quickly turn around to the open window, and form some hand seals, and said **"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" **She then sucked in allot of air, and blew it out, but with fire coming out her mouth, and soon everyone was freaking out.

Soon when the fire died down, also the smoke Naruki stood there unharmed, and the kitchen was perfectly fine to. Soon Mammuri came jumping in the house from the window, followed by the rest of his team. "Good job Sensei! You deflected with such ease!" Mammuri spoke with a goofy smile. "Go, and help me frost the cake will yah," Naruki said while going back to the half frosted cake she was working on. "Man! You're no fun! I thought we were gong to train! Not have a picnic!" I could hear Manamori say, while helping Naruki frost the cake.

"Juushiro-San, can you pack the stuff?" Naruki asked, while wrapping up the now finished cake. "Before we go to our little picnic we need to make a few stops," Naruki said while finishing packing all the stuff. "Amanda! Can you wake the rest up, and tell them to get ready, or I'll just leave them," Naruki yelled, while going to her fridge, and looked threw it.

"Yes Lady Naruki," Amanda spoke, before going up the stairs to do what Naruki asked.

Soon Amanda, and the rest all dressed up, and ready to go. "Sorry, Naruki but I have to work at the hospital today so I can't go with you guys today," Sakura said waving goodbye, before walking out the door.

Once we were done with everything we all walked out the door. We past by empty district, to the surprisingly calm village, only few people out, and about walking around. Soon we came to a stop at a house, and Naruki nocked on it. Soon three kids that we saw on the first day we came here, came out all dressed up, and ready to go. "Boss!" I herd Konhamuru yelled while he closed the door to his house. They all exchanged a few words before we made our way towards the shopping district which was surprisingly empty. Only few people were there.

We enterd what seemed to be a large sake shop. "Shisui! Kakashi! Asuma! Help me pick the sake!" We could here Naruki yell. Soon the four people started to toss diffrent types of sake into a shopping cart. Naruki walked over to the cart, and checked on what type of sake's they have. After checking on what they had, she walked over to the owner of shop. "What's youre three strongest sake you have? And I'll take all three," she spoke to the shop owner, who was just a simple old man. "Actually I already have it all prepared, and those three sake is on the house, considering on what day it is."

Soon the shop owner was wrapping all the bottles up, and placed it in a basket. Once he was done Naruki payed the man, and we soon left the place. "What day is it?" I asked once I was walking next to Naruki, remembering what the shop owner. Naruki just glanced at me before saying "Today is the day, when the Uzumaki clan was born, and ended." She simply spoke.

We continued to walk, some of us chatting, and joking around. My hollow parts stayed close to me, but stayed in there own little world together. Soon we fond ourselves in a little area. It had slightly tall green grass. It has rose bushes, and cherry blossome trees. It also has a little calm waterfall, leading to a river. But there was atleast ten picnic table, but there was another table ment for food preparing, and there was a BBQ grill.

"Well were here," Naruki spoke up, while unpacking the sake. We all help set everything up. Once we were done, we just continued to chat, and eat, before we herd yelling from six little kids. "Come on Naruki Sensei! Can you atleast train us!" Nammy said. "Okay then," Naruki spoke while getting up, and walked over to the gushing river, but the river was still ever so calm. Naruki then placed one feet on the water, but she didn't put it in, she just placed her other feet ontop of the water as well. What surprised me was that she started to walk on water, without falling in, and she was doing it like it was a second nature to her.

"Okay then! You know tree climbing to an extant, now you have to walk on the water! Tricky part is that unlike the tree, water isint a solid, and is moving constantly. So you have to keep balancing you're chakra amount with every step. If you can do this, you will become a whole lot stronger," Naruki spoke as she made her way back to us. "It's the same as tree climbing but much more difficult, but I'm sure you guys can do, and master it to some extant that any genine can," She spoke once more, she then just sat herself down on the grassey grouned.

"You bet! Ill master it for sure!" You could here them yell. Soon they started to focus, and sooner our later they would try to walk on the water, but they always failed. The two girls got close, but sooner or later they will end up falling in the water.

"Sensei! Can you give us a hint!" I could hear one say. "Flow with the water!" Naruki just yelled back at them, while sitting herself up next to me, and resting her chin, in the palm of her hand. She grabbed one of the wrapped sake bottle, and she opened, it, and poured her some.

Soon after half an hour of chatting, and eating we can hear six little kids cheering. Once I turned around to check on them I saw all six kids successfully walking on water. "We did it Boss!" Konahamuru yelled. "Good job! Next training! You can walk on water, but can you fight on water," Naruki spoke while setting her half eaten cake, and walked over to them. She reached for her pouch, and she then threw dozens of shurikens, and kunies. The kids had to quickly doge, but ended up almost falling in the water.

"You need to learn how to maintain youre balance in water, because if you fall in the water, you loose," Naruki said, while pulling one scroll out. She isn't about to fight with the kids is she? She then quickly opened the scroll, and tossed it in the air, and it didn't fall it just fell slowly, and when the scroll was at eye level with Naruki, she just bit her thumb, drawing blood. She ran her bloody thumb across the whole scroll, and she did multiple hand seals.

Soon a several weapons was thrown at the six kids, but what I noticed was that some weapons were hitting other weapons, when that it was close to hitting one kid. It was as if Naruki was trying not to harm any of them to severely, buts still give them a difficult time,

"Just because you're genins dosent mean that I'm going to go easy on you," Naruki spoke, while grabbing a kunie, and ran towards the six genins.** "Fire style: Fire ball jutsue!" **Manamori yelled, before Naruki could get close to them, causing Naruki to drop the kunie, and form more hand sighns,mand she yelled** "Water style: water gusher!"'**after Naruki yelled that, a massive amount of water shot out towards the six unready kids.

Once the fog cleared out, the six kids where still together, but Naruki was no where to be seen. "Where is she!?" The kids, said looking around

Normal POV

Benethe the six kids was the blond ninja, waiting for the right moment. She watched the kids above looking around franticly for there Sensei. 'Look underneath the underneath' the blonde thought as she did hand sighns. She whispered **"Water style: Water Dragon."**

Above the water, where the six kids where a dragon made out of water soon shooted out of the water into the sky, which then came crashing down on the six kids, causing the water to splash rapidly. The six kids couldn't maintain there chakra control, which lead them to falling in the river, and being swept into the grassy area. "She was underneath us the whole time!" The blue haired screeched at her wet clothes.

Soon a blonde, and blue flashed came out of the water, into the sky. When she fell she didn't fall back into the water, but she landed elegantly ontop of the water. "Look underneath the underneath,"'she spoke, while forming the hand sighn for the tiger. Soon what seemed like wind, started to gather around her body, intill her body was shielded by wind. Soon the wind started to gather around to where her hands where, and soon took shape of a sword.

Soon what replaced the wind was a majestic sky blue sword, with a see threw jewel as a blade. Naruki then reached out, and grabbed the handle of the sword. "I think Sensei is actually trying to kill us now!" Nammy spoke, while a horrified look sketched on her face.

"Look at me as an enemy ninja. Not as you're Sensei, or a ninja of the leafe village, understood!" Naruki said strictly, she realesed a little of her killing intent. "A war is coming, and right now I do not have the time to train you lightly. I need you to be strong enough to protect the village when all of the other ninjas are gone, fighting in the front lines. In other word I have three months to turn you into a real leafe ninja," The blonde spoke while walking towards the six terrified genins. "This is my ninja book. Rule number one: never show fear to an enemy," she then swung her sword, almost slashing Moegi in half, but luckily for the little girl she was able to doge it.

"Rule number two: keep you're emotions in check," the said blond then cased a simple genjustsue on Mammuri, making Mammuri seeing his comrades fall before him. He started to shake, while seeing a set of shurikens being thrown at Nammy's back, and hitting the girl in all her vital points. He started to yell for them, telling them to get back up, and he started to scream, and run.

Outside in the others eyes, it just looked like the boy was going insane. "Rule number three: focus on the battle," she then sent a fire attack towards Nammy who was distracted. Nammy quickly avoided the attack, but without getting a few scratches.

"Rule number four: think before you attack," Naruki spoke, while looking directly at Konamauru who was charging at her with a kunie recklessly. Naruki just swung her sword, causing a massive wind to push the boy against a tree.

"Rule number five! Attack with a purpose," which then she kicked Manamori in the chest, sending hm flying in the air. "Rule number six! You became 100x stronger if you work as a team!" She then grabbed the last person who was just sitting still, she just simply put her lips next to the terrified boys ear "Rule number seven: if you don't meet my expectation you all will fail." After the blonde said those words, the last kid fell on his butt, shaking.

"Yep. That's why Ibiki likes her. She can make anyone give up. Maybe that's the reason why she became an Elite ANBU at such a young age," Shisui spoke, while his sharingan was activated, to examin the fight better.

"You all fail. If you all six of you came at me as a team you would have a 100% garentee you would have deafeted me. But considering none of you have any desire to work as a team I'll have to to something," The blonde teacher spoke, while reaching for something in her pouch. Once she found the thing she was looking for she pulled it out.

They're in her hands...were six leafe forehead protecters. The six genins quickly tried to find the forehead protecters, but the finally realized that wasent an illusion, the blonde really did have there forehead protecters. "Why do you those?" Nammy said nervously.

Ninjas forehead protecter mean everything to them. It shows that there a true ninja, and it also shows what village they serve for. "These represent you as a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. I will give you five days to get these back, and if you are able to I will consider you still have a little potential in you, to become a true ninja." The blonde has spoke, while putting the forehead protecters away in her pouch.

"What happens if you don't get it back?" One of the six kids asked. Naruki just grabbed her bottle of sake, and spoke gently "It's simple. You won't be able to continue as a ninja again. I will seal all you're chakras away, and you will be nothing but a normal person."

All six kids looked mortified, some shaking. "We don't need burdens to look after, if you can't swallow you're pride, and work as a team, you can't call yourself as a ninja. Sure it may be diffrent in other villagers. If you break a rule, sure you're regarded as scum, but if you abonden a comrade you're worse then scum. Get it drilled in that thick skull of yours. First Hokage gave us a home to live in, atleast all we can do is just respect his wishes, and follow it with us to our graves. Everyone who lives in this village, and calls them a leafe shinobe, needs to have the will of fire. To always to never give up, and keep getting stronger to protect the ones you love." After the blonde gave the six kids a little lecture, she just sat herself down in the grass, and layed down, still holding the bottle of sake.

"This isn't fair! You can't do this!" The blue haired girl yelled at they're Sensei. "War is coming. If I fail to turn you into a true leaf ninja, and if you face off an enemy ninja, they won't show any mercy, and they'll kill you," the blonde has spoken, taking a sip of sake.

"Go, and just have fun. We'll start to tomorrow," the blonde has also spoken again. The six kids sat down on the bench, and started to eat the food they had brung, but on there mind was the same thing, 'Ill show you a true ninja."

**Naruki POV **

I didn't want to do this to them, but I can't have them out in the battle field un prepared. They need to understand the importance of team work, and they still don't have the will of fire in them.

To become a true ninja, the need to understand it's not all about strength, or power. So if this is what I have to do, I'll do it. I watched them, out of the corner of my eyes, and I could see them huddled up by the river, and what seemed to be thinking out a strategy. I smiled slightly, but I looked away from them, and looked at the blue sky.

So peacefull. 'Peace.' I always wonder will there be any true peace. War is coming, and I couldn't stop it, no matter how hard I argued.

* * *

**Important news! Pairing votes will end at the 20th chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Narukis pairing**

**Gin-25**

**Toshiro-20**

**Ichigo-28**

**Shirosaki**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-27**

**Kisuke**

**Kira**

**Mokari-7**

**Juushiro-10**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke-5**

**Neji-3**

**Lee**

**Renji**

**Kiba**

**Gaara-15**

**Shuhei**

**Stark-5**

**Grimjow-6**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi-18**

**Kaze Ruyuu-12**

**Gachi-10**

**Tamashi-16**

**Shirosaki-8**

**Mugetsu-10**

**Rei-6**

**Ichiru-10**

**Kyo-6**

**and, Chad-2**

**Place youre votes!**

**votes ends at the 20th chapter!**

**Okay news! Some people acutely messages me, or sent me they're votes, so yah! **

**any way Ichigo is beating Byakuya by one!**

**but Mokari, Gaara, Mugetsu, Shirosaki, Kyo, Rei, and Ichiru and Kace Ruyuu has joined the game for Narukis heart!**

**Also Ichigos Hollow parts, Gin, and Toshiro is caching up!**

**Also I may not be finishing this story, so maybe this story may be in the future he up for adoption!**

**any way bye!**


	13. Me, Her, and Rangiku

**Im really sorry for not posting for a long time!**

**It's just that I my schedule has been crazy! I'm a currently going to a private school in London, and let me tell you this, it is a very Large school. So the student their has to stay in the school dorms, so I am currently still trying to adjust to my living area, because in use to live in California! And also I am still trying to orginize my schedule so storied will only be uploaded once a week!**

**any way I do not own Naruto, nor. Bleach**

**Ichigo:yep she's been very busy lately.**

**Naruki:so we are sorry for the long wait for a new chapter.**

**both: we hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Flashback

**_Normal POV _**

_Surrounded in a room was a group of people. On one side was the civilian councile, other side was the ninjas council. In the middle was a girl with blonde hair, with red highlights. Next to her was another blonde, with a little purple diamond mark in her forehead. "We must discuss on this threat with the Village Hidden in the Rocks, Village Hidden in the Cloud, and maybe The Village Hidden in the Mist." A chubby man from the councile side spoke up._

_"But before we start why is that 'thing' doing here?" A women with crazy hair also from the councile side, addressed the girl besides the Hokage. "She is here, because she may be the future candidate Hokage." Shikaku spoke up, who was a ninja._

_Almost everyone in the room became furious. Most of them dislikes the blonde, blaming her for something she had not control over. "That demon has no rights to become Hokage!" One of the head clans spoke up with anger in his tone. "All of you shutup! This involves Naruki Uzumaki more then everyone here!" The Hokages voice boomed in furry, causing the room to fall silence one again._

_"This is discussing about the group of ninjas, that was killed from Team Seven consisting of: Kakashi Hatake leader of the group, Sakura Haruno a daoughter of one of the civilian council member, Sai a member of the Roots, and Sasuke Uchiha off spring of Mikoto, and Fugakue Uchiha. Consisting of those who was killed was five Rock ninjas, and ten of the Cloud ninjas. The Kages if those villages are angry for they're ninjas being killed, and want the death of Sasuke Uchiha, or they want us to hand over Naruki Uzumaki. They have said if we refuse both they will declare war on us." The Hokage said glancing over to the blonde._

_"They will not have my son! Give them the Uzumaki!" Fugaku said, while slamming his hand down. His wife Mikoto, and his oldest son Itachi tried to calm him down. "Yes! We will not kill an Uchiha! Just give the that Uzumaki girl!" The head clan of the Hyuuga clan had spoke._

_This has angered the Hokage greatly. "Have you all forgotten the Uzumakis!" The Hokages said standing up, glaring at all of them her glare even made the Uchihas stop, and shake abit. A person was brave enough, and spoke "What is so important about the Uzuamki's" Mebuki Haruno said nervously, she was part of the civillion councile._

_"You all have no rights to even speak the Uzumaki name! Especially the Uchihas! You all are a disgrace to the name! No one but Naruki should be allowed to wear that mark on those ninja vests of youres!" The Hokage said in such anger, and she was directing it to all the ninjas in the room who was wearing the ninja vest._

_Everyone was confused about who the Uzmakis was, but some of the ninjas stiffened, and looked at Naruki with a horrified face. "Without the Uzumaki clan all of you would have been destroyed! They where our ally in the Third Great Shinobe War! (Is it second or third?) and it was because of us not being they're when they needed us, like they did in the war they were all killed! You should treat this girl like royalty! Even with the Uchihas without the Uzumakis we will all be dead! They have been they're for us in the war, and we weren't able to be there for them when they neede us, atleast all we could do is treat the Uzumaki 'heirs!' With Respect!" Hokage had said calming herself once more._

_"What do you mean! We demand that this Uzumaki is given to the cloud! We do not care about her! We know nothing about the Uzumaki clan!" Mebuki has said once. "Actually it was because of the Civillian Councile that the Uzumaki clan is un-known to the newest generation. I looked threw some files, and I found out that you people have demanded the Uzumaki clan history not to be taught in the acadamey any more. Plus the Second Hokage has married an Uzumaki which was the fist Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Next was the Fourth Hokage. He has married Kushina Uzumaki, and was also the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, when The Lord Seconds wife was getting to old to be the jinchuriki. Also I did some research once I have went to the place where the Uzumaki clan use to live. It seems that the Legendary Senju clan was allied with the Uzumaki clan. Also I found allot of stuff there. But you want to know one thing that I found interesting?" The blonde has spoken, instead of the Hokage. Her words caused some curiose looks._

_"Rumors say that only Uzumakis posses the legendary Rinnegan." After the words left her mouth they're where searise of gasping. "Now after that is said let us talk more about the request the Riakage had made." The Hokage had spoken up once more, gesturing towards Naruki to state her opinion._

_"I bealive we should just reason with the Riakage. It was his ninjas that have attacked us first. Also no one should be sacraficed, considering it wont really change anything, considering Sasuke is the son of the Uchiha Leader. Also I shouldnt be handed to them as well. Not for my sake, but for everyone here in this village. Obviously they're after the Sharingan, so if you decide to hand over Sasuke, he will use him to control the nine-tails within me, and the extra bones they get the Sharingan. But if you hand over me, they just get one less out of this deal, considering they might already have a container ready. So I say just reason with the Riakage."_

_"She does make a great statement Father. If they do get Sasuke they will come after Naruki." Itachi spoke, while looking at his Mothers worried states. Itachi knows that she dosent want to give neither of them. Sasuke obviously is her Son, while Naruki being the daoughter of her best friend. "If the get they're hands on the nine-tails they will obviously declare war on us, and the have the upper hand, considering they will have three Jinchurikis." Fugaku spoke, while rubbing his chin. He to does not want to hand over the blonde, even after those words he said. After all she is the daoughter of his bestfriend._

_"But if we refuse both request they will declare war!" Hiashi Hyuuga said, while glareing daggers at the blonde. "Plus let us not forget that thing has the kyuubi within her, and possibly Madara Uchiha!" The Hyuugaw leader said once more._

_"But even if we surrender one of them they will either declare war on us! Do not forget that they are allied with the Rock, and Mist!" Shikaku said, shutting everyone up. "I say that we give Sasuke Uchiha over, and just put the jinchuriki in the cell!" Mebuki had spoke, but does not like the idea considering her daoughter was suppose to marry Sasuke. "But that girl may carry the legendary Rinnegan!" One more protested. "Then I say that we keep her locked up, and force her to repruduce!" Mebuki said. "Why not just take her sperm, and just kill her!" One argued back, agreeing mostly with Mebuki._

_"I say we just find a suitible father, and just force the Uzumaki to repruduce!" One yelled. The Hokage, and the blonde just watched, and listened to the people talk, waiting for the right time to speak. "I say we just kill the girl, and just lockup the boy!" One of them yelled._

_Deeming this was the perfect time to speak the Hokage spoke up "Stop acting as if Naruki is just a tool! She is a living being! You do not have a say in this!" She said while directing the last part to the councile. "Then I bealive it is war!" Hiahsi had spoken. _

_"No! What is the point in war? Why can't you just try to reason with the Riakage!" Naruki spoke, slamming her hands on the table. "If we start a war they're will be lives lost! We will gain nothing if we just try to solve it with conflict!"_

_"Do you thnk the Riakage will listen!" Hiashi said angrily. "Lady Hokage?" Fugaku spoke. The Holahe sighed, and said "Rais you're hands if you wish to try to reason with the Riakage?"_

_Several more hours of arguing, it was decided. Thyre will be war._

**End of flashback **

**_Mugetsu POV_**

"Her Shisui! Does Naruki Sensei not like us or something!" I herd the little blue haired girl say to the man who was currently watching them. "It not like she dosent like you, or anything! I think it's just that she dosent what any of you dyeing." The said man spoke, while smilling gently at them

This is what I dont understand about humans! They have emotions that is just a burden to them, and makes them weak. "I could understand that, but does she not have any fate in us at all?" Nammy spoke, while trying to dry her wet hair. "Well as long as I knew Naruki, she never liked war. She would always say 'War is pointless. It will bring nothing but more pain, and hatred, and they cycle of hatred will continue intill no one is left in this worls. What is the point in war? To prove a point, when you could just talk it out. To prove who is stronger, when it is obviouse we are all the same.' Naruki lost a llot of things. SHe dosent remember her past. She does bealive in you. She just dosent want to bear the thought that you guys died because she wasent able to train you properly."

"Allot was taken away from her. She dosent have a family, or any releatives. Being a Jinchuriki allot is taken away from you. People fear you for what you might become, and they hate you as well. Jinchuriki's….well how do I say this. When they do find someone preacice to them they want to do everything the could to keep them safe." This time the gravity defying hair man spoke.

We continued to enjoy the picnic, but what I noticed was that Naruki was just laying on the grass, her arms covering her face. She wasent moving, so I assumed she was asleep.

**_Ichigo POV_**

I looked over to the blonde, and i thought she was sleeping, so I went over to the rest of the captrains who where all gathered around. "Tell me more about this Naruki person." I spoke when i reached the captains. They looked at me warrily. Well most of them. "Well she is very strong. She may seem not all that, but if you mess with her you may want to hide." Aizen said chukiling.

"Yeah! She's best known for her pranks!" I all of a suddenly herd one of Narukis student yell in joy. "She's the best, and she's gonna become Hokage one day!" Another said. I looked as the kid praised Naruki saying she was going to become a Hokage oneday. This person. Just who is she?

**_Gin POV_**

I watched Naruki as she slept on the grass.

**Flashback**

_"Gin! Rangiku!" I turned around from my reading place, and looked at the blond who was currently laying on the green grass. "Yes" Rangiku said. "Captain Ukitake has been sick lately I'm pretty worried." _

_"Well you don't have to worry! I'm sure he's doing just fine!" Rangiku spoke while munching away on her food. It was a sunny peacefull day in the Soul Society so me, Rangiku, and Naruki decided to have a little picnic. Rangiku was sitting besides me, under the shade of the cherry blossome tree, while Naruki is laying on the grass under the sun._

_"You, and Rangiku would make a cute couple one day." Naruki spoke bluntly, while reching for a butterfly in the sky. Rangiku's face turned red, while I only had a slight blush skimming my face. "What would make you say that, Baka!" Rangiku screamed. "I don't know. You guys are always so close, and everything it kinda..." She silently whispered the last part, so I could barely hear it._

_"I don't know. You guys are always so close, and everything it kinda makes me jealuse."_

_I blush apeared on my face, as I herd her words. Jealous? Why would she feel like that? I only look at Rangiku as a sister, nothing more. I want. Naruki to be the one I fall for._

**_End of flashback_**

Just how much has she changed. Shr use to be this cute lovable girl, and now look at her she's cold and she doesn't open up much I wonder what happened during these past years she was gone. I want to help her fix everything. She made me happy and she also made Rangiku happy. I wonder how the village treated her, I wonder if she had any friends either then these people, I wonder if she had any friends her age. She's always been sweet and nice girl she deserves a lot more.

When she was little she looked more innocent. She had long wavy plantanium hair, blue eyes, pale skin that glowed under the moon sky, she was beautiful back then. She grew to a woman these past 14 years I wonder if she is a woman I wonder if she is all grown up now. I wonder if she still likes me?

14 years has passed, and finally I get to meet her, but she's a different person that I used to remember. We grew up together when we where little her, me, and Rangiku but she changed. We used to live in a tiny wooden house we didn't have much but we had each other that's all that matters. But now she lives in this beautiful mansion she has friends that's been supporting her now. I have to wonder if she does get our memories back will she want to comeback.

When I see her I want nothing more but to just run up and hug her and tell her I missed her so much. But I have to remember the promise I made with Hokage. I must remain the whole the whole soul reaper thing a secret from her until she remembers herself. But it's so hard and so frustrating to not just run up to her just tell her all about the experience we had together. We done everything together sure you were in different squads but we did missions together me, her, and Rangiku. The three of us always together.

I looked at the sky and I realize it was starting to get dark. I never realized we've been gone this long. We started to pack and everything but we left Naruki alone for her to sleep peacefully. We packed all the stuff you pack the food we packed the leftover saw cave pack everything. Once everything was packed the food, the left over sake and everything, the gravity defying silver hair man slowly walked over to Naruki to not to disturb her and gently pick her up. Soon we all started to walk towards the Uzumaki mansion. Once we arrived we put everything away, and the man who was carrying Naruki went upstairs, and placed her on her bed. Soon we all went to our respective room, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes I made!**

**i hope you guys have enjoyed the story**

**so here is the votes!**

**Important news! Pairing votes will end at the 20th chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Narukis pairing**

**Gin-31**

**Toshiro-28**

**Ichigo-39**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-36**

**Kisuke-4**

**Kira-2**

**Mokari-8**

**Juushiro-12**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke-8**

**Neji-3**

**Lee**

**Renji-3**

**Kiba**

**Gaara-16**

**Shuhei**

**Stark-5**

**Grimjow-8**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi-24**

**Kaze Ruyuu-18**

**Gachi-15**

**Tamashi-17**

**Shirosaki-10**

**Mugetsu-20**

**Rei-8**

**Ichiru-11**

**Kyo-0**

**and, Chad-2**

**Place youre votes!**

**votes ends at the 20th chapter!**

**Okay news! Some people acutely messages me, or sent me they're votes, so yah! **

**any way Ichigo is beating Byakuya by 3!**

**Also Ichigos Hollow parts, Gin, and Toshiro is caching up!**

**Also I may not be finishing this story, so maybe this story may be in the future he up for adoption!**

**Other news;**

**1. I'm am currently writing this story on my iPad, because I'm waiting for my Chrome Book.**

**2. I am currently writing other fanfictions, so tell me if you want me to post some**

**3. If you already don't know I started school already so only will I be updating for a week!**

**4. Also comment, and tell me if you want me to write shot stories, and if yes tell me what kind**


	14. The Ache

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the late updat. I still trying to get use to everything.**_

_**i do not own Naruto, and or Bleach**_

_. _

Naruki POV

I groggily woke up, and I found myself in my bed. Did I fall asleep? Maybe Kakashi brung me back. I slowly got up, and I slightly wobbled once I got on my leg. I slowly made my way to the bathroom. Once I reached to it a entered, and opened the light while closeing the door. I looked at myself, and I looked horrible. My eye where red while I had panda eyes. My cheeks where flushed, whle I had a little of drool on my face. My hair was all messed up, while sweat was still on my face.

I then grabbed my brush, and calmed my hair down. Then I pony tailed it then brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Soon I got dressed, and headed down. I was greeted with Gin, and Ichigo. I saw his twins I like to call them just sitting on the table.

I plopped myself down, while I watched Gin make breakfast.

Flashback

Naruki POV

"Gin I'm hungry!" I yelled, whle looking at the silver haired boy infront of me. He laoughed as he picked me up from the ground, and sat me down on my chair. He quickly kissed my cheeks, and walked away to make breakfast.

I blushed as I saw him shirtless. I looked down at my lap, and my face flushed. Why does he do this to me? He makes my heart beat rapidly, and makes my heart ache. I looked up, and I regretted it. Rangiku had her arms wrapped around his toned chest, while Gin was chukiling. What was I thinking? Those two are perfect together, while Rangikue had an amazing built, while I looked like a child compared to her.

I herd them giggled, and I just stood up, and walked away. It hurts. I want Gin to treat me like that. When I try to wrap my arms around his waist he stiffens, and moves away. I don't know how to say this to him, but I love Gin. He treated me like family, and I was happy for that. I still do love Rangiku, but at the same time I'm jeaoulose.

I knew the day when I fell in love for him.

Flashback

Naruki POV

I was currently waiting for Gin, and Rangiku to show up, while I was standing they're with my orange, and pink kimono on. Today was a festival day where soul reapers, and non soul reapers get together, and threw a party. The three of us made plans to meet at the sakura blossome tree, and I've been waiting for thirty minutes now.

I'm becoming very impatient waiting for them. I was just watching all the couples, and soul reapers dance around it made me uncomfrable.

After a couple more minutes of waiting I saw Gin, and I waved for him. "Hey where's Rangiku?" I asked noticing the orange haired girl not with him. "Well she wasent feeling so well so she stayed home to rest." He smiled sweetly at me. Rangiku is sick! I was really hoping to spend this festival to celebrate with her. "If you want we could always just stay home with her." I stated. He just patted my head and said "Dont worry. Rangiku would like us to have fun." I wanted to protest, but I saw his eyes I loved so much, and I kept my mouth shut.

I nodded my head relutantly, and we entered the festival. They're where lanterns, and all sorts of lights. I herd the laoughters of the people, and I started to enjoy myself at the festival. I sang along with Gin, well I did most of the singins, while we danced together. We met allot of the Soul Reapers, and they showed us their zanpaktou, and it was just so cool!

I was currently walking with Gin but what I didnt notice was that I bumped into someone. When I looked at the man I instantly gulped. It was the Head Captain! I was so embarrassed that I didn't even notice his Spiritual Energy. I quickly back away, and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Please forgive me!" I herd him laough, and I decided to look up. He had a warm smile on wrinkled face of his. He just patted my head gently before walked away.

I was so embarrassed so I tried to hide behind Gin. I herd him chukle a bit, and he pulled me to his side to a quite place. It was a pond, with a cherry blossome tree by it. It was lit beautifully from the lanterns in the river. Gin led me under he cherry blossome tree, and sat me down on his lap.

I never really minded when I sit on Gins lap, but some reason it feels different now. My cheek start to warm up and I don't know I just started to feel a bit weird my heart ached a bit. I don't know what's wrong with me but for some reason I like the feeling. I feel protective under Gins arms and I don't understand why. I always feel protective under Rangiku's, and Gins arm, but Gin is diffrent.

Maybe it was because Gin is the one who suggested that I stayed with them. Maybe because he's always so nice to me like a big brother. He always took care of me was always there for me and I liked it. He's like a big brother a protector a night and shining armor. But tonight it feels different. Tonight I feel fireworks or butterflies in my belly's when I was around Gin.

Soon it was quiet the fireworks had died down and the lights have calmed. Half of the people already went home so it was a peaceful night. Me, and Gin was just sitting under the cherry blossom tree watching those koi fish swim around. So relaxing. So calming. But in my heart I was kind of sad Rangiku couldn't come with us but I was also kind a happy I don't know why. When I turned around to face again I could see that Gin was staring at me intently.

He leaned down, and kissed my cheek tenderly, but his lips lingered on my cheeks before pulling away. I blushed madly. What's around with me? He always does that, but today it just feels diffrent.

End of flash back (back to normal flashback)

Naruki POV

That night I knew I was in love with Gin, and also that was the day I noticed Rangiku, and Gins realtaionship better. Rangiku. She was also they're for me as well. But I could also see she loved Gin, and I don't want to hurt her. From that day forward. I kept my distance from them.

I love Gin, but Rangiku loves him to.

End of flashback

Naruki POV

My eyes widened as I got that image. Did me, and Gin have a relationship? I know I wasent just day dreaming, Gin is connected to my past! Everyone is. Those flashback aren't just dreams, they're the real deal. But I need to act as if I'm not gaining any of my memory. Even thoe they're connected to my past I don't know whether I could still trust them.

"Naruki-sempai!" I snapped my eyes over to a petite looking girl. She had short raven haired coler hair, and violet eyes. "You seemed out of it today, is everything all right." I tave a small smile, and nodded resting my head in my arms.

I sighed again. I need to decide who im brining on the mission today. I grabbed a peice of papaer, and a pen. I wrote down the names of; Shisui, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata, Asuma, Ichigo, Rukia, Uruyuu, Mugetsu, Shirosaki, Toshiro, Rangiku, Gin, and Renji.

I folded up the peice of papaer, and shoved it in my pocket. The only reason I want Gin in the mission because hes connected to my past. I catched the smell of berries, and waffles. I looked, and see Amanda putting food on the table, she placed my plate infront of me. I grabbed my fork, and got a peice. When I shoved it in my mouth I instantly relaxed. I let it melt in my mouth, and the sweet, and warmth spred.

Man! Amanda's cooking is the best! Shes always theyre for me, and she acts like my mother. When Amanda went to move in my mansion I felt happy, I wont be alone again. I made sure I gave her the finnest room I had. People may not now this but Amanda has the best room in the mansion, she dosent even now herself.

Slowly I muched on my breakfast, and I remembered what happened yesterday. I have the kids head bands up in my room in a scroll so they wont be able to get it easily. Soon I felt someone sit next to me, I slightly glanced who is was, and it was Gin, he gave me a little smile which sent shivers down my body. It was a snake like smile, even a fox like smile to. I didnt like that.

I continued to eat my breakfats before I herd a nock on my door. Amanda quickly went to grab the door. She came back with Tsunade following her. "Tsunade-sama." I gretted her with a nodd. She walked over to me, and I grabbed the papaer with the names, and handed it to her.

"I'll be taking my leave now," she said swiftly leaving. I watched he retreating figure, and I felt my heart ache.

Flashback

Naruki POV

It was over! Right now it was me, Gachi, Tamashi, and Yammy-Sensai. We were at a BBQ pork area, and we all past the chunin test. "I can't believe we all became chunine! This is just amazing!" I smiled energetically. The three just nodded they're head slightly.

I looked at them, and frowned at that. They should be happy to, they past. I just quited down, and began eating my food.

Soon night time reached, and we walked out. Yammy-Sensai turned to me, and Gachi, and TNamashi just avoided they're gaze at me. I looked at them questingly. "m...Naruki-chan. I don't know how to say this but me, and the boys will be going on a training trip together." Yammy-Sensai spoke. "Ok then! That's great!" I smelled cheerfully.

"I don't thinks you're getting it Naruki-chan. Well what I'm trying to say is, um...it's just me, and the boys. Where kicking you our of the team," my smile suddenly fell apart. What? They're leaving me? "W-what! Why?" I asked fightng back tears.

"Sorry kid, I just can't train you." He gave my hair a ruffle. I looked at Gachi, and Tamashi but they wherent looking at me. We stayed slent, and the three started to walk away. I watched the walk away. I tried to reach out, and call, but I couldn't find my voice. It hurts. They kicked me out of team. Yammy. My own brother figures.

End of flashbck

**Sorry for the mistakes I made!**

**i hope you guys have enjoyed the story**

**so here is the votes!**

**Important news! Pairing votes will end at the 20th chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Narukis pairing**

**Gin-48**

**Toshiro-28**

**Ichigo-43**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-39**

**Kisuke-4**

**Kira-2**

**Mokari-8**

**Juushiro-12**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke-10**

**Neji-3**

**Lee**

**Renji-3**

**Kiba**

**Gaara-17**

**Shuhei**

**Stark-5**

**Grimjow-8**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi-24**

**Kaze Ruyuu-18**

**Gachi-15**

**Tamashi-17**

**Shirosaki-10**

**Mugetsu-20**

**Rei-8**

**Ichiru-11**

**Kyo-0**

**and, Chad-2**

**Place youre votes!**

**Guys! Gin has done the I'm possible! Gin is beating Ichigo by 5!**

**5votes ends at the 20th chapter!**

**Okay news! Some people acutely messages me, or sent me they're votes, so yah! **

**This story is now available on WattPad, same title**

**Also Ichigos Hollow parts, Gin, and Toshiro is caching up!**

**Also I may not be finishing this story, so maybe this story may be in the future he up for adoption!**

**Other news;**

**1. I'm am currently writing this story on my iPad, because I'm waiting for my Chrome Book.**

**2. I am currently writing other fanfictions, so tell me if you want me to post some**

**3. If you already don't know I started school already so only will I be updating for a week!**

**4. Also comment, and tell me if you want me to write shot stories, and if yes tell me what kind**


	15. Five

**Sorry I haven't been uploading! I have a very hectic schedule! Any way but I'm done now!**

**this part is just abit random, but yah know.**

**enjoy!**

**Naruki POV **

I walked up to my room, and grabbed the that the has the six kids head protecters. Ebisu-sensi should come back in a week, so I have time to do this. After getting what I needed, I went down stairs. I grabbed the lunch Amanda made for me, and the kids. I decided to leave my sword here, but I was hesitant when I did. I didn't bother to tell the others. I walked outside into the Uzumaki compound.

I never went inside the other houses. I only went in the mansion, so it was probably dusty. I made shadow clones, about 200hundred, and sent them to clean the house. I was going to open this to the public. No one else lives here so why not. I'm going to hire people to run the stands here. I herd from books that the Uzumaki compound was so lively.

I then left the compound, and started to waked to team 3 training ground. As I walked to the traing ground, I stopped. The pain! Massive pain shot threw my body, as I tried to grasp for breath. I saw as that the villegers stop to look at me worriedly. Soon I felt a massive hand on my neck. When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing, but something was gripping my neck.

I tried to grasp for breath, but I couldn't. What's happening? I tried to grab the arm! but they're was nothing for me to grab. Ghost? No, it can be! Ghost don't exist! I tried reaching for my sword, but I mentally cursed. Why did I forget it?

I clenched my teeth, as it struggled to breath. The pain was insane. Soon I felt a soft touch, and I turned around to find a person the resembled Gachi allot. He had messy black hair, with dark blue eyes, he had a worried face that I remember Gachi use to give. I let my eyes travel to four more people behind him. Tamashi, Yammy-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensai, and Lady Tsunade. Soon I felt the pain subside, and the hand vanishing. I regained my breath. "Are you okay Naruki?" Tsunade asked, while pushing Gachi away.

Tsunade gave me her hand, and I grabbed it. I steadily lifted myself from the grown. What just happened? I took a shakes breath, before saying "Yes Lady Tsunade." I could feel her frown, and her eyes looking at me. "She looks pale, we should bring her to the hospital." Tamashi said, while looking at my worried face, his hair neatly parted, which her beautifull green eyes, looking at my blue ones.

We made our way to the hospital, and Tsunade took me to her personal office. She helped me up her desk, before checking over for any other wounds. "It felt...like someone was choking me. I was just walking, but then I felt so much pain." I tried to explain to her, my hands reached to my neck, where the hand use to be.

Tsunade did some more test in me, while I just looked what was infront of me, a worried Tamashi, and Yammy-Sensai. I...what was that? Once Tsunade was done with the test, she then explained what happened. "Well it seems that you where poisoned. What I bealive is that the poison was suppose to happen after you made a certain decision. As for the choking part, someone may have used a genjustsue so you wouldn't see them."

"Naruki. Do you remember any decision you would make?" I thought **_about_** what Kakashi-Sensai said. "Well I made my decision who would come with me on the mission, but I already made it yesterday, I remember deciding to leave my sword at home, then go to train my team, and Konhamarus team. I also remembered on deciding to open the Uzumaki compound to the public."

"Well I would assume it was the one when you decided to open the Uzumaki compound to the open. Maybe someone dosent want any outsider to come in the Uzumaki compound." Kakashi-Sensai spoke.

"Yeah, but why would they care?" I asked, as I flinched when Gachi, all of a suddenly plopped down beside me. I dont understand. Why would someone care what happens to the Uzumaki compund. Its not like it the actuall thing, it was rebuilt here. The only reason I can think of it it that its an Uzumaki.

**Gachi POV**

I could see that Naruki is feeling un-easy. I couldnt bealive it! I was right infront of the person that ive been yearning to see in years! Man she sure has grown. She had the perfect amount of curves, she looked like an angel with a pale skin. Her clothes fit her nicely, while her hair has grown! I remembered how her hair was short. Back in the old days she looked so innocent, thats want made her so cute, but this grown up version of her, well how do I put it? She looks more like an adult.

I could tell she's been training by the way she looks. "Gachi?" I herd Yammy-sensai speak. I looked at him with confused eyes. He sighed before saying, "Hokage-sama want us to stay with Naruki for today, of?" I quickly nodded, and I smilled goofily.

"Naruki, the rest of team five. Are you okay with this?" Hokage-sama asked. Naruki nodded hesitantly. "Good now get going." Hokage-sama then just kicked us out, and slammed the door closed.

"Well I need to get going. Those guys may just get mad at me, for being late again." Naruki murmmured, before walking towards her destination, while the three of us followed her. She didn't talk at all. She was just murmmering random stuff. She made a swift turn into a cafè. We watched her she picked ten diffrent type of mini cakes, ment for one person. The cashier ranged it up, and handed her the boxes of cake, while Naruki gave his money. We watched her as she put it in a si gle scroll, and she she existed the building.

Then she was back to walking to her team. "So what have youve been up to, Naruki?" Yammy-Sensai asked the blond. "Well i've been training, and joined ANBU after I became jonine, but then I was asked to become a jonin sensai, the ususale, yah know?" She said not glancing at us.

"Ow I see. Its been awhile since the last we ment, youve grown allot." Yammy-sensai said. Naruki stayed silent for a second, before she replied "Well yah! I'm really busy, trying to become Hokage, and all! Its been a struggle without any memory, yah know?" She stated abit to loudly, and we readied some glares from people.

"Becoming Hokage, and all is real hard, yah know?! So I need to get stronger, and regain my memeories!" She said, while resting the back of her head on her hands. Yammy-sensai chukled at her childish behavior, and smiled abit, his hair falling back in place, after Naruki quickly ruffled it.

I still feel guilty.

**_Flashback_**

**Gachi POV**

"Hey Gachi, Tamashi, Yammy-sensai?" I herd the blond say. It was the night before the chunin exams, and we where eating at Ichiraku. "What is it?" Tamashi asked, while placing his finished bowl down.

She seemed hesitate to tell what was on her mind. "Well after the chunine exams we'll still be team five right?" She said, her big blue eyes staring at us. I mentally grimaced when she said that. She dosent know what me, Yammy-Sensai, and Tamashi is planning.

It was quite. To quite. Naruki just stared at waiting for us to speak. "Of course! Even if where millions of mile apart where always be Team Five!" Tamashi said ruffling Narukis hair, I stared at him.

"Promise me!" She spoke. I see the furry in her eyes. "I lost my memories, but I don't want to loose you guys to!" She then held her pinky out to Tamashi. We chukled at her child behavior, and we all spoke "Promise."

**_End of flashback_**

**Gachi pov **

I remember the promise we made. No matter how far we are, we'll always be Team Five. I wonder if Naruki still remember that promise. It's been so long, I don't think so. I mentally sighed as I looked at Naruki.

I wonder who her team is. Once we reached the training ground I could here the shouts of anger. When I looked at the source of the voice I found six puny kids. "Youre late again!" I herd the one with blue hair screech with anger.

"Sorry Nammy, I had something important to do before I came!" I watched as she put on a sheepish grin, and rubbed the back of her head. This is truly my Naruki.

**Sorry for the mistakes I made!**

**i hope you guys have enjoyed the story**

**so here is the votes!**

**Important news! Pairing votes will end at the 20th chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Narukis pairing**

**Gin-58**

**Toshiro-28**

**Ichigo-50**

**Uruyu**

**Byakuya-56**

**Kisuke-4**

**Kira-2**

**Mokari-8**

**Juushiro-13**

**Shunsui**

**Sasuke-10**

**Neji-3**

**Lee**

**Renji-3**

**Kiba**

**Gaara-20**

**Shuhei**

**Stark-5**

**Grimjow-8**

**Ulquiorra**

**Itachi-24**

**Kaze Ruyuu-18**

**Gachi-18**

**Tamashi-17**

**Shirosaki-10**

**Mugetsu-20**

**Rei-8**

**Ichiru-11**

**Kyo-0**

**and, Chad-2**

**Place youre votes!**

**Guys! Gin has done the I'm possible! Gin is beating Ichigo by 5!**

**5votes ends at the 20th chapter!**

**Okay news! Some people acutely messages me, or sent me they're votes, so yah! **

**This story is now available on WattPad, same title**

**Also Ichigos Hollow parts, Gin, and Toshiro is caching up!**

**Also I may not be finishing this story, so maybe this story may be in the future he up for adoption!**

**Other news;**

**1. I'm am currently writing this story on my iPad, because I'm waiting for my Chrome Book.**

**2. I am currently writing other fanfictions, so tell me if you want me to post some**

**3. If you already don't know I started school already so only will I be updating for a week!**

**4. Also comment, and tell me if you want me to write shot stories, and if yes tell me what kind**


End file.
